Our Time Now
by myluckystars2107
Summary: This story is a sequel to "A Twist In My Story". Bella and Edward are starting the rest of their lives after high school. What little twist will come up in College? I know I am not good at summaries so please read!AH/ AU
1. Chapter 1: This Home

**A/N: Here is the start of the sequel to ****A Twist In My Story. ****I hope you like it. It won't be that long. I have decided to try something new. I am going to start each chapter (or at least a couple) with a quote or some of the lyrics to the song that the chapter is named. Let me know if you like this idea or if you think it's the stupidest thing you have ever heard of. Just let me know! As always, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its great characters!**

**Chapter 1: This Is Home**

_This is home  
Now I'm finally  
Where I belong  
Where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching  
For a place of my own  
Now I've found it  
Maybe this is home  
Yeah, this is home_

**EPOV**

We just returned from our great summer vacation, my family, my Bella and me. Traveling Europe with Bella was like a dream come true. We got to experience a lot of thing and see a lot of things, like us trying to tell jokes to the guards at Buckingham Palace to try to get them to smile and watching her as Alice drug her through the many boutiques and shops in ******Milan**.

I think the highlight of Alice's trip was the many designer boutiques. I think if she had her way she would have bought every piece of clothing and accessory in Europe. _That little pixie is a shopaholic. I don't know what my dad was thinking when he gave her own credit card. _I smiled and chuckled as we pulled up in front of my house. I quickly glanced over at my love next to me, "We're home, love."

"Mmmm it feels great to be home. Don't get me wrong, I loved Europe especially since I was the man I love and my second family. It just feels great to be back here." She told me as we go out of the car. I got our bags out of trunk. I swear we came back with twice or even I darn to thing three times as many bags we left with months ago. _Thanks pixie little shopping fairy! Now I will need to make a zillion trips or get the guys to help when they finally get all their stuff inside. I feel bad for Jasper. He has many more bags than me. _I smiled as we walked into my house.

All the family was there. As we walk into the house, Jasper was rushing back out to Carlisle's Mercedes with complete exhausting in his eyes. "Well I think Jasper needs help carrying Alice's bags inside. I think she brought Europe home with her." We both laughed at how many bags Alice brought home with her. I rushed out to the car and picked up a few bags and followed Jasper towards the house. "Thanks man you're a big help." Jasper said as Emmett rushed out and pick up more bags then both Jasper and I combined.

**BPOV**

It was great to be home. I know that Charlie must have missed me. I missed him terribly. I really hope he like the little trinkets I got him Europe. Edward came in carrying 2 of Alice's new set of luggage that was full of the stuff she got on her shopping trips. "Hey Bella, are you free for dinner tonight?" Edward asked. "Sure, I just have to go home and make sure Charlie has dinner. He has probably been living off a takeout for 3 months." I giggled a little at the number of pizza boxes I should be greeted by when I get home. "Great! I will pick you up at 8 then." He smiled as he walked me out to my truck.

Once I was home, I saw Charlie in the kitchen looking for something. "Hey dad, I am home!" I startled him a little bit. "I am sorry to scare you." I frowned some. "It's okay Bells. I really did miss you." He came over to hug me. "So I am going to dinner with Edward tonight so I am going to prepare dinner. All you have to do is turn on the oven in time dinner." I started to make lasagna for him. Leaving him detail direction to turn on the oven to 400 for 30 minutes. I told him the direction and where the directions are located if he forgets and went upstairs to change for dinner.

It was almost 7:45 and time for Edward to pick me up when I went down to the kitchen and told Charlie I was putting the lasagna in the oven. I sent the annoying timer to ring in 30 minutes, so will come out and take it out of the oven to stop the timer. At that moment Edward knocked on the door.

I smiled at him as he came in. "I hope I am dressed appropriately. I didn't know where we were going." I told him as I saw he was casually dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. "Well we are going to Tom's Diner. It's fairly new and it looks like one of the diners from back in the days." He smiled at me as he said good bye to Charlie and we walked out the door to the Volvo.

We soon arrived at Tom's Diner and picked out a booth, since it was a self seating place. I could hear music playing. "Bella, I love this song. It reminds me of you every time I hear it." Edward told me as he leaned in to kiss me.

Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" was playing. "So this reminds you of me?" I asked. "Yes it does! You're my brown eyed girl." As he finished we were interrupted by some twenty something waitress on roller skates and in a bubble gum pink uniform. She smiled at Edward. "What can I get you to drink to start with?" she asked. "Well I will have a chocolate milkshake." I yelled at her to get her attention from Edward. "What did you say miss?" she glared at me, with a look of _what the hell are you doing with him? _"Well Denise." He spied at her name tag. "We will share a chocolate milkshake." He told her.

As soon as she came back over, Edward moved over to my side of the booth. He was holding me when I heard some one clearing their throat. It was Denise our favorite waitress. She sat out milkshake down and tried to walk away. "Hey aren't you going to take our orders? I yelled at her as she thought she could get away. "Oh I forgot! What can I get you guys?" She faked politeness since she knew Edward and I weren't family. I ordered chicken fingers and he ordered a cheese burger.

As we drank our milkshake and waited for our food, I stared into Edward's eyes. I could tell he had something he wanted to say. "Edward, what is the matter? I can tell there is something you want to say." I said with true concern for him.

"Well I have something to ask you and I know it's a lot to ask, but here it goes. Bella, this our senior year and I love you so much. Soon we will be applying to colleges and leaving this time next year." He stammered a little. _Oh no! Is he dumping me? Does he want to be free to go to college with no one holding him back? _Worry plastered my face. He reached for my face and started stroking my cheek. "I know we haven't been together real long, but I don't want you to leave me ever. I was wondering if or when we get into the same college, that we both love, we could go together." He tried not to look worried as he asked me. I smiled brilliantly at him. "Yes, we can go together. I was thinking of the same thing." I kissed him on the lips as I heard our food being sat on the table.

We turned and start to eat. I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful man I want to spend forever with.

**A/N: Okay guys! Here is the sequel! I hope this chapter doesn't suck too badly. This story will have some more time skips in it. So if you don't like them, I am sorry. This story might seem rushed, but I just don't want it to be too long. I am also sorry it took me so long to write this, I just didn't want to rush this and ruin the great story I have in my head. The lyrics and Chapter title is the song "This is Home" by Switchfoot. Well please review and tell me if you like this chapter or if you hate it. I want to know what you guys think! The next chapter should be up sometime soon. I don't know when, but sooner rather than later. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck To You

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, alerts, adding me to your favorites. I am just flabbergasted when you guys do this. You like me, you really like me. Lol! I am sorry this chapter is so late. I really need to stop being a procrastinator. **

**And yet again, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Chapter 2: Stuck To You **

_Oh girl, it's true  
I can never be away from you  
It's like you gloss your lips with glue  
Oh we kiss and I am stuck to you___

**Time Skip on year, summer after the gangs senior year of high school. Oh by the way Emmett, Rose and Jasper graduated a year before Edward, Alice and Bella.**

**BPOV**

Not a lot has happened my senior year. All my drama was in my junior year. The year was filled with time with Edward, his family, Charlie and my old friends that actually accepted Edward and I as couple. Those friends are only Ben and Angela, who are actually a couple themselves. The others like Mike, Eric, Jessica, Tyler and the others hate me because 'I up and left them when Edward showed any interest in Me.', which I am not going to deny in partially true. I did start dating Edward and didn't hangout with them much, because I know their hatred for the Cullens. _Is it truly hatred? Maybe it is jealousy? I really don't care. True friends are the ones that will stick around even if you're dating someone. _

Here we are now, we just arrived home from Europe. We are making this European vacation a regular thing. I actually got Charlie to come with us this year. This had to be his first vacations in years. I know it was his first time out of the country since I had to get him a passport. Well he has technically been out of the country. But Canada doesn't really count as out of the country because it's only a drive and a ferry ride to Vancouver. I really think he enjoyed himself, we went to many museums and sights. He took a million pictures. I am really glad I could share this with him.

Now we're at home and I am packing for college. That's right Edward, Alice and I are joining Emmett, Rose and Jasper at the University of Washington in Seattle. I love UW's campus and how it's only a car ride to come home and visit Charlie. I will miss Charlie but I really want this little bit of freedom. I am boxing my life away and carrying the boxes down stairs because tomorrow we leave to move in to our dorms. I am so happy I am sharing a room with Alice. I don't know what I would do if I had to live with a complete stranger.

I walked down the stairs for the last time, sitting my last box by the door I noticed this oddly shaped wrapped gift. "Dad, what is this?" I yelled into the living room. "It's a gift for you. A going away to college present I guess. Now open it! I really hope you like it." He replied. I ripped the beautiful silver paper to reveal a guitar case and inside was a Gibson John Lennon J-160E Peace acoustic guitar. (The picture is in my author profile.) _Wow he must have been listening to me when I said casually, that I love the Beatles and John Lennon. _ "Well I know you scheduled a guitar class to fulfill those humanity criteria." He smiled. "I love it dad. I just hope I don't suck at it and drop the class after a class." I joked with him. "Bells, you will do great. You have always been musically. Your voice is great." He grinned. I walked into the kitchen to make dinner.

After I finished dinner, I called him to eat. We ate complete silence until Charlie decided to break the awkward silence. "So are you rooming with Alice at school?" He questioned. "Yes, Alice and I are sharing a room." I smile a little. "Where's Edward staying?" He asked. "Well his room is our building, only the next floor up. Don't worry dad, I love Edward and he loves me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him." I was really surprised I told him that. I never told anyone that except for him. "I can see he loves you with all of his heart. I am very glad to see you happy. And I don't think I would mind calling him family." He grinned as I blushed at what he was saying. He seems to really like Edward.

After dinner I went took a shower and went to bed early. Alice is making us leave early because so she can going shopping to decorate our room and I am betting if he let her, she would decorate Edward's too. _Damn I hate that shopaholic pixie, but in turn I love her. I guess that's why I love her so much. _I finally fell into a deep sleep with dreams of my one and only. I am so glad I will be seeing him everyday for the next four years.

The sunlight shone through my room. _Stupid sun, there's never sun in Forks. Gah! _I heard light footsteps enter my room and my bed sank a little with their weight. I fluttered my eyes open to see the little pixie herself. "Good morning sunshine!" She was way too perky for being so early in the morning. "Good morning Alice." I groaned not waiting to get up.

"Go shower now and get dressed in the out fit I left in the bathroom for you." She told me. "It better not be something outrageous. You know we are going to be spending the day moving boxes and unpacking." I told me her. "It's a beautiful and functional for what we will be doing. You can do whatever you want to you hair and where what ever shoes you want." She was pushing towards the bathroom. As I closed the door she told me Edward and she will be loading up my stuff. We were taking Edward's Volvo and her Porsche. I would take my truck but Edward told me it would never make in out of Forks. I know he is probably right. I went and go into the shower.

The outfit Alice picked out for me was practical not the usual over the top Alice style. It was simply a pair of dark vintage jeans, a charcoal colored tank top. (Outfit minus the shoes is in my author profile.) I finished off the outfit with my favorite shoes, the shoes I knew Alice thinks is hideous, my black converse chucks. I think if she was left alone in my closest she would take and burn them. After assessing my appearance I decided to leave my hair down and bring a pony tail holder if I changed my mind.

I walked downstairs to see Alice waiting for me with a granola bar. "Edward is waiting for you." She said as we walked out the door. Charlie was already gone to work. This was his first day back since the vacation. Alice left for her car as I headed to the Volvo.

"You look gorgeous love!" He was flashing me that crooked grin I could get enough of. "You're look pretty damn good yourself!" I leaned in to give him a good morning kiss. He reached over to hold my hand as we drove the 3 and half hour drive and took a ferry ride. We playfully squeezed each others hand the whole time. Then I saw the huge buildings of Seattle. I turned to smile at Edward. While at a traffic light I leaned over to give him a sweet, but short kiss. He had other plains for it. He deepened it and then we were snapped out of it by the honking of the little pixie herself telling us the light was green.

**Finally we were pulling on to the campus of UW. I navigated Edward to our dorm as Alice followed. We were parked in front of our dorm building, Haggett Hall. (Link to the dorm is on my author profile.) I let Alice pick what dorm we would live in. We walked inside to get our room keys. A nice RA, who happened to be Edward's floor RA, Jackson offered to help us out. We would first start with the one person that would take the longest, Alice because she packed so much stuff. Then we would unload my stuff and then Edward's since he didn't bring so much stuff. After 3 hours and numerous trips we were unloaded and starting to unpack. We thanked Jackson and he left. ** "**I will meet you down here when I am done unpacking." He kissed me on the cheek as he left. He lived up stairs with no roommate. I placed my iPod in its iHome and Alice and I started to sing along with all my music. We dance and sang along to 'N SYNC's "Bye Bye Bye" and then we swayed and dance to Elton John's "Tiny Dancer". As soon as Elton John was over I heard a knock on the door. ** **I opened the door and even before I could say anything Edward was attacking my lips. As we pulled apart I said smugly "Did someone miss me?" "Yes I really missed you. It was so lonely up there. I hope you know you're are going to sleeping up there with me or me down here with you." He told me. "Well what are you going to do when we are different classes?" I asked. "Walk you to all of your classes and meet you after." He replied. I smiled, turned the music back on and finished unpacking. He helped me.** **Alice turned off the music and fell back on her bed when we both finished. Edward and I sat down and he started to rub my shoulders. "What now Alice?" I asked. "Lunch, meet up with everyone and then shopping." She squealed. We called Jasper and Rose. Em is with her. We are meeting up with them up at Rick's Café in ten minutes. We got ready and walked down there. **

**A/N: I am sorry that took so long. I hope everyone liked it. Please review let me know if you love, hate it or whatever. You guys inspire me. I hope you like my sequel. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hey There Delilah

**A/N: As always I don't own Twilight, but there are a few actors that portray the characters I would like to own. Like Rob, Jackson and Kellan! Lol got to love the Cullen guys! I also do not own any of the songs in this chapter and I don't own the professor I used in this chapter. **

**I hope everyone likes this story so far. I realized after I post chapter 2 that Edward might come off as being clingy. But I didn't mean for it to be clingy, more of his undying love. Enjoy this chapter and please review! Reviews make my day! ******

**Chapter 3: Hey There Delilah**

**BPOV**

Shopping that day was a blur of bedding, room décor and clothes. After a 4 hour shopping trip we heading back to our hexagonal room and the storm began. A decorating storm that is. Soon Alice had our room looking more like a bed room you would find in a house than a dorm room.

**Time Skip: 3 months into their freshmen year of college.**

My classes are going great. I am taking a creative writing class, a Shakespeare class and a bunch of generic required courses. The one class I thought I would dread was that stupid humanity requirement. My guitar classes are going quite well. Professor Hodge says I am a natural. He always asked me if I took lessons before. And I tell him I haven't taken lessons, I just watched my dad play as a child. This class is awesome, because the professor doesn't just make us play the stuffy classical stuff like every other music class. But he lets one of the top students pick a song that they like to have him teach the class. This time is my turn.

_What song will I pick?_ I know I want to choose a song by my favorite band, The Honorary Title. _What song would sound good on an acoustic guitar? Ah ha! A song that describes me perfectly, Accident Prone! And that is what I am. _ It is almost time for class, so I burnt both the versions of the song, normal version with the entire band and the acoustic version. I walked into the class room with the burnt cd in hand. I was grinning because I knew I would enjoy class. I handed the cd to Professor Hodge. He smiled as he put it into the CD player. I told him that I burnt both versions because I wasn't sure which version would be better.

"I think the acoustic version would be the best because it will be easier to figure the song by ear." Professor Hodge. I smiled thinking about my song choice. _I hope the other 10 students don't hate my song choice. I pray the next person that chooses the song doesn't hate the song and take it out me with a crappy song. All of the songs have been alright now. I really liked it when some Delilah girl pick "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's._

We started class like normal, with scales, finger exercises and the normal pieces the professor picked for us that we would end up being tested on.

Then the class was half way over and was time to start the "student picked song" portion of class. We use the last half an hour of class for the three day a week class on the song. We listen to the song one time through completely. Then again as the professor scribbles down the tab and pauses the songs in sections. Then he writes the tab on the marker board and it continues that way until the song is completely tabbed out. We copy it down into our tab books. We start to try and play the song a few times before the end of class. "Now class I want you to transcribe 'Accident Prone' for next class. It will be graded." The professor said. _Wow this is a first time he has given us homework on a 'student pick'. Well I guess you can call it homework when he tells us to practice the song. _

After class Edward met up with me outside of the building. He took the guitar case from my hands to carry it. "Be careful with that. You know that's my baby." He just smiled at me because I tell him that every time he carries it for me.

"Hey love! Do you want to grab some dinner?" He took my hand and kissed it gently. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him up to me to kiss him. "Mmmm, I would love dinner. Let's head over to dorms so I can drop my stuff off. Can you call the guys? And I will call the girls." I said as I pulled out my cell phone to make some calls.

"Hey Alice, meet us for dinner at the Husky Den in about 20 minutes. Tell Jasper because I know you're with him. You're with every waking moment." I joked with her on the last part. "You know that Jasper and I are soul mates and I can't stand to be away from him for too long. Well you should be the one to talk. Since Edward and you found each other finally you have been basically attract at each others hip. You only leave each others' sides to use the restroom, shower and go to classes." She giggled. "Well I will see you guys in a bit." I hung up. "Sweet heart, I just talked Alice and she is with Jasper. So there is no need to call him." I kissed him again and he kissed me back passionately as we reached our dorm building.

We took the elevator up to my room. I tossed my messenger back on my desk chair and checked my hair. I felt his arms snake around my waist. He kissed the side of my neck and then looks at us in the mirror. "You look beautiful Bella." He grins at our reflection. I turn my head to kiss under his chin. "You look pretty damn handsome yourself." I smiled at him for a little bit. "Well we better get going before Alice sends out a search party." We both laughed as I grabbed my room left for the Husky Den. (Link to the description is in my profile.)

This morning I woke up in Edward's arms like always. We either sleep in the same bed in my room or his. _I love him so bad. I don't think I could live with out him. _I kissed his neck as he started to stir. "We need to get up Edward. We don't want to be late." I looked over at Alice's bed and she isn't there. She must have spent the night at Jasper's apartment.

I grabbed some clothes and walked down to the hall way to change in restroom. I put on my vintage David Bowie tee shirt, a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of Marc Jacob jeans that Alice got me because she said they made my ass look great and my black Converse Chucks. When I got back from getting changed Edward was already dressed for class. He was dressed in a great gray muscle defining tee shirt, a pair of Marc Jacob jeans and his old ratty looking Converse Chucks. I came into the room and giggled a little. "What is so funny there missy?" He asked as he sat on my bed tying his shoe.

"Nothing really, I just now see why Alice so demanding about getting these jeans for me. They are the girl version of your." I smiled at him. He snickered some. We both grabbed our bags and I picked up my guitar case. "You don't have guitar class today, so why are you taking it with you?" he asked. "Well I need to practice today. So I will be late to lunch. I am going to practice during my break between classes in lunch." I told him. "Can I come and watch you?" he gave me the best puppy dog pout. "No, not today, if your there I won't get much practicing done." I kiss him on the lips trying to reassuring him that he will hear me play some day. We walk hand in hand to class.

After my algebra class I walk to the music building and up the stairs to practice rooms. The little lounge you have to walk through to get to the room was full of music majors. _I feel like they are starring at me. What are you starring at? Do you have a built in non music major radar. I am allowed to be here._

I quickly went into the first empty room I could find. I took my guitar and music out. I transcribed it last night. I tuned up my guitar and started playing I made a few mistakes. I quickly fixed them my second time. My third time I started singing the lyrics quietly.

After I finish I was startled by a knock on the door. "Come in." I told the person on the other side of the door. Delilah a girl from my class came in with a boy in tow. "Hey there, Bella it is?" she asked. "Yeah I am Bella." "I am Delilah; I don't think I introduce myself officially. This is my boyfriend Tom." She smiled at me. "Is this your practice room? I am sorry I didn't know they where assigned." I started to pick up my things. "No, the rooms aren't assigned. I just heard you playing and singing. I was like someone is listening to that song we are learning guitar class. Then I was like that's a female voice, I know the singer is a guy on the cd. And I wanted to see who the great voice belonged to." I blushed some. "Why thank you. I don't think my voice is that good." "You're great singer and guitar player." Tom piped up. I blushed some more.

"Hey have you ever thought of doing an open mic night?" she asked me. "Ah no, I get nervous in front of people." I admitted. "Well I think it would be fun. You should join me on next Wednesday. I am going to be playing "Hey There Delilah. Tom is going to sing. He really does sound like the singer from the Plain White T's." she pouted her lips at me. _AH! I can't resist anyone's pout. _"Okay I will do it. How many songs can you play?"I asked her. "It's a 2 songs max." "Okay I have another song I want to play. I will have to e-mail my friend to get the tab." I smiled a little at e-mailing my once idol now friend.

"Well Delilah, I have to get going. My boyfriend is meeting me to walk me to lunch." I said. "Okay I will see you in class tomorrow and we can hammer out the details of next Wednesday." She grabbed my cell phone and programmed her number in it. "Hey Tom, go down stairs with her and keep her company while she waits." She told him and he obeyed. He picked up my case and walked with me and we sat outside on a bench.

We sat there in an awkward silence. "I really like your guitar. Is it a Gibson John Lennon J-160E Peace?" He asked. "Yeah it is. My dad gave it to me as a going away present. He knows how much I love John Lennon." I said. We started talk about music and everything else under the sun. _He has great taste in music, not as great as Edward's._

I glanced across the open quad and saw Edward. He looked sad that I was sitting so close to another guy have an intense conversation. He came walking over to us. "Hey baby." I stood up and kissed him. His kiss was a little stiff. "Edward this is Tom, he is…" He cut me off pulling me up into a passionate kiss. "Nice to meet you, Tom. We better are heading off to lunch." He said rather smugly and pulled me away.

"What was that?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. He frowned as we walked. He held on to me tightly. "I just thought…" He stammered a little bit. "I thought he was hitting on you. And that made me so mad. I want him to know that you are mine. I am sorry that made me sound so possessive." He looked deeply into my eyes. "You don't have to worry. Tom is my friend, Delilah from my guitar class's boyfriend and he was just keeping me company." I kiss the back of his hand as we approached Eleven 01. (Link to the description is in my profile.) "I am sorry I was jealous." He whispered as we walked in the building. As we spied our friends I whisper "Your jealousy is so hot and I really like it." I passionately kissed him. "Please spare us the PDA." Emmett's booming voice snapped us out of our trance.

**A/N: Here you go! I hope everyone likes it. I am not sure if they a have guitar classes at UW. I am just going by what I had at my college. Professor Hodge is an actual professor at UW. I read his bio on the internet and I thought he would be the best to be the professor. **

**Also please review this chapter. I love hearing from my readers! I hope my sequel is okay so far. **


	4. Chapter 4: Anyone Else But You Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed jealous Edward. I hope everyone likes my sequel so far. Yet again I don't own Twilight, even I know I and a million other fan girls wish they did! Also I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**I am sorry I lied. Open Mic Night isn't in this chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Anyone Else But You **

_You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

**EPOV**

_I know I totally overacted about Tom. I just gave Bella every reason to turn and run. Why was I so stupid? She really loves you, you stupid numb skull! She is never going to forgive me. She is going to dump me soon. I better embrace for the impact and the evitable sleeping alone for now on. Wait she is still holding my hand. That must be a good sign._

I finally decided to break the silence we were walking in. "I just thought…" I stammered a little bit. "I thought he was hitting on you. And that made me so mad. I want him to know that you are mine. I am sorry that made me sound so possessive." I looked deeply in her beautiful chocolate eyes begging for forgiveness. She explained to me that Tom is her classmate, Delilah's boyfriend, who told her boy friend to keep her company. They were talking about music, which both of them are passion. I love music. _Maybe Tom and I have something in common._

I squeezed her hand as we approached Eleven 01. "I am sorry I was jealous." I whispered as we walked in the building. I hoping she didn't think I was chauvinist pig. As we spied our friends she whispered the hotness think in my ear "Your jealousy is so hot and I really like it." Then she quickly attacked my lips. I quickly return the passion. With that kiss I knew she wasn't mad at me. She actually loves me just as much as I do.

"Please spare us the PDA." Emmett's booming voice snapped us out of our trance. All of our friends were starring at us. Bella began to blush that beautiful shade of crimson. _God! I love it when my girl blushes. It's one of the things that I love the most about her. _"What do you want to eat love?" I asked her as we settled in our seats with our friends. "I will just have some of yours. I am not too hungry." She smiled at me. I really don't mine sharing with her. I left my phone at the table and went off to retrieve our lunch.

**BPOV**

_I let him pick what we eat. I can trust him to pick out something good and plus I am not that picky. _I started to eye up his cell phone. _I have to get what I want from it when he is gone. _I picked up his phone going through the contacts. "Shh!" I turned to our friends. They just smirked at me silently agreeing not to tell Edward. Finally I was quickly adding the number I wanted and sat the phone back down as he reappeared at the table with our food. He sat down some Asian dish I knew I would love because it smelled so great.

I just smiled at him as he told me what it was. "It's chicken curry. I thought we would try some Thai." He told me as he started feeding me some. "I am a big girl, I can feed myself." I smiled at him. We giggled as our friends look to be in their own couple worlds. As we finished our food, I look at my clock and realized I have class soon. "Well we better get going. I don't want to be late." I smiled at Edward and said good bye to our friends as we made our way out.

After we finally said good bye and he promise to be here waiting for me, I went into my Shakespeare class. The professor started class. "Today we are going to be discuss Hamlet." He said. He paused for a moment. "So do you think Hamlet is faking his madness or is he really mad?" He asked the class and soon enough one of classmates spoke. Then another had a retort to his comment and a down right argument brewed. _I have to do it now. I don't want Edward to know… well not yet. I want to make sure this goes over well. _

I pulled out my cell phone and hid it under the desk so my professor would see. I don't think he was paying attention to me, he was to busy trying to control the Hamlet debate.

**Me: Hey Jarrod! I don't know if you will remember me or will be made at me. This Bella Swan, Edward Cullen's girlfriend that you met in Italy a few years ago.**

**Jarrod: Yes I remember you. How could I forget you? You were so sweet and I could tell Edward found a great girl. Well I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you texting me? I mean I have seen you in forever and I don't mine talking to you. Oh by the way how did you get my number? I am not mad or anything.**

**Me: Well I got your number from Edward's phone when he wasn't looking. I need a favor from you.**

**Jarrod: Ooo a favor? What is it? And your wish shall be granted. **

**Me: Do you remember that song that Edward and you sang together in Italy?**

**Jarrod: Yes I do! It's a great song. **

**Me: I got talked into performing at an open mic night by a friend in my guitar class. And I am going to perform your song, 'Accident Prone' and I want to play it too. I just need the tab for it. I was wondering if you could e-mail it to me. I know you are busy and all touring.**

**Jarrod: Well we are touring, but I will send it to you. What's your e-mail address?**

**Me: ****. Thank you so much. By the way where are you are you at tonight?**

**Jarrod: Portland tonight. We are playing Seattle in a few days. Edward, you and your friends should come be our guest.**

**Me: Well I would love to but Edward doesn't know about me taking your number and it would be a little weird if I said "Hey Edward, Jarrod texted me and told us to go to his show." Lol **

**Jarrod: Alright I will text him. And I will get that tab to you ASAP! **

**Me: Thanks Jarrod I will see you soon.**

As I looked up from my phone, I notice people filing out of the class. I quickly jotted down the reading assignment for next class and walked out the door. I found my Edward standing there leaning against the wall. He scooped me up in a huge hug and kiss. "Ready to go home, love." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him a bit confused. "Well I mean our home here at college." I smiled and nodded as he led me away.

We reached our dorm as the snow lightly fell. _I like the snow. Well the snow is okay if it's not too cold and I don't have drive in it._ Edward and I went up to his room. I sat down at his desk to start my homework and he sat in another chair next to me. The next thing I knew was that heard the annoying beep beep beep of his cell phone signaling he had a text message.

I pretended to be doing my home work and not paying attention. "So love, what are we doing Friday night?" He smiled that prefect crooked smile at me. "Well you tell me. I was going to spend it with you." I said to him as I kissed that prefect grin. "That was Jarrod. They are playing at Studio Seven and he invited us and our friends as guests. Do you want to go?" He asked even though he already knows the answer. I nodded and grinned.

We continue to work on our homework silently until my cell phone rang and knocked me out of my train of thought. _Gotta get it back to. A backup plan to find you. Start acceleration. Take it back to square one. _

I knew exactly who it was. It's Alice. She programmed that as her ringtone because loves that song. "Hey Alice! What's up?" I asked. "Well really I am trying to figure out why you're not down at Rick's Café. Did you forget to meet us for dinner?" She faked disappointment. "Oh shit I am sorry. We lost track of time. We are on our way down." I said as I hung up the phone drug Edward out of the room towards Rick's Cafe

We quickly took some seats with our friends. Edward told them about Jarrod invitation. And everyone quickly accepted. I smiled at everyone as I remain silent during dinner. I ate and kissed Edward. I was really lost in thought. "Bella can you help me with something in the restroom?" Alice pulled me from the table and was flanked by Rose.

When got the restroom, they pulled me into the larger handicap stall. _I hate using the handicap stall. What if a handicap person came in to the restroom and we are using it. _I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when Alice jumped in.

"What is the matter Bella? You have been awful quiet." She paused for a second before jump in with her theory. "Bella, have you and Edward have sex? Are you not telling us?" She was being very serious. I was in shock at what she just said. "No we didn't do that yet. When we do I will send a mass e-mail to both of you." I joked with the last part.

"Then what is the matter? Did you two hit a rough patch? " Rose added. "No we haven't fought or anything. Edward just got jealous of my classmate's boyfriend that was keeping me company while I waited for him. Edward's kind of hot when he is jealous." I just grinned at the thought of jealous Edward.

Both of them just smiled at me. "Then what's the matter?" They both said in unison. "My classmate, Delilah asked me to do an open mic night. I agreed to it because she gave me one of those pouts you can't say no to." I could tell they noticed my worry on my face. "Well we can all come to support you, Bells." Rose said with a smile as she wrapped an arm around me. "I don't know. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of my friends and complete strangers in the same day." I tried to smile. "What! You haven't told Edward about this?" Alice nearly screamed at me. I meekly shook my head. "You need to tell him or I will!" She threatened. "I don't know." We finally turned and left the restroom.

We returned to the table and finished eating like nothing happened. Alice and Rose gave me the look that screams "tell him now". I just could do it. "Edward, please don't be mad, but tomorrow I am have dinner with Delilah and then we are practicing the song for class together." I smiled at him. "Okay, I will just hang out with the guys then." He forced out a smile.

**EPOV**

As quickly as the day begun is how quickly evening came. _I am really dreading it because I know Bella won't be with. I am starting to sound really clingy. If I was any clingier you could call me Glad Clingwrap! I love spending time with my friends, but I will miss Bella so much. Just remember it's only for a few hours. She will be in your arms tonight. _

"What time will you be home, love?" I said. Before she got a chance I had to clarify my question. "I am sorry if that sounded controlling. I just want to know what time to meet you in your room." I smiled at her. "Well I would say I will be home by 10 PM." She smiled and kissed me as we walked to her Delilah's dorm. When we got there Delilah and Tom met us in the lobby of the dorm. I greeted them and then said good bye to Bella with sweet kisses I didn't want to ever leave.

"See you at 10, love." I whispered as we pulled apart. "Mmmm I can't wait to see you later. I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." She said. "I love you more Isabella Marie Swan!" I told her as we pulled away. _It almost slipped. I almost said 'I love you more Isabella Marie Cullen'. I am glad I didn't let it slip. I know it could have freaked her out. _I quickly started back to my room when my phone rang. _Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

"Alice, what's up?" I asked. "Well I was wondering if you would be up for dinner and then some coffee. There is this cool coffee shop a few blocks from campus and I saw a flyer for live music tonight. Come on Edward it will be fun!" she pleaded with me. "Fine! I will be at your room in 10 minutes." I continue to walk and finally I was in front of Alice and Bella's room. I was excited. But I was only tricking myself into thinking Bella was there and then I remember where she was.

I knocked on the door and Alice answered. Soon we were leaving the room to go meet the rest of our friends for dinner. _Great now off to a dinner with out my Bella and then live music that could suck. YAY! This is going to be tons of fun! _

**A/N: I am sorry I didn't get to Open Mic Night yet. I promise it is coming next chapter. So please review! I don't mean to beg, but I am! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season. All I want for Christmas is a Cullen Guy! I am not even specifically asking for Edward. I will be happy with Jasper, Emmett or Edward! ******** Can any one grant me my wish?**


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow

**AN: Like always I don't own Twilight and any of Stephenie Meyer's great characters. But I do own this plot line. Also I don't own any of the songs I mention and any of the bands either. Well here is what you been waiting for. I am sorry it took so long! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: Yellow**

_I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called "Yellow".  
So then I took my turn,  
Oh what a thing to have done,  
And it was all "Yellow."_

**BPOV**

As soon as I knew Edward was gone, I became sad. "What's the matter?" Delilah just knew there was something I wasn't telling her. Before I could even answer she read my mind. "You didn't tell him what we are doing tonight. Why didn't you?" I frowned a little. "I just didn't tell him because I didn't want to make total fool of myself in front of him. I totally can handle looking foolish in front of strangers that I will never ever see again. But I couldn't handle humiliating myself in front of him. I am a super klutz and that's enough embarrassment for him to see." I said with sadness.

"Well we need to get going." Delilah told me as she was telling Tom something with her eyes. The next thing I knew we're getting into Tom's Saturn Vue and then we sped off. (There is a picture of the car in my Author's profile.) I giggled a little bit to myself as were driving. _How redundant to have a hybrid SUV. I thought the idea of hybrid was to be small. But I am not going to laugh too much because one I know nothing about hybrids and two my old truck has probably already made its own hole in the Ozone Layer. _

The ride was completely silent, except for Tom and Delilah having a complete conversation that just consisted of looks and glances. I just stared out the window. Finally were pulled up in front of a coffee shop, Neptune Coffee.

We walked into the coffee shop. I saw some hippie looking guy on the small stage, doing a horribly out of tune rendition of Jawbreaker's Boxcar. The people were watching him and I could tell they were on the verge of booing him. I was in shock as Delilah pulled me towards the man standing just in front of the curtain that leads backstage.

I was still in shock as I started to hear the disgruntled crowd. One guy actually started screaming for this guy to get off stage. "Hi. I am Delilah David and this is Bella Swan. Both of us are performing. I will be performing with my boyfriend Tom Higgenson. We should be on your be on you list." She smiled at this man. "Yeah, you go on in about 30 minutes and your friend is on in 45 minutes." She motion to me, but I was still in shock at the guy on stage getting heckled.

"Come on Bella!" She pulled me backstage. When we got backstage Tom was waiting for us with my guitar case and his in hand. "Where did you go Tom?" I asked. "I had to make a phone call." He smiled at me. The next thing I knew Tom and Delilah were being beckoned to the stage.

**EPOV**

Just as my friends and I finished dinner my cell phone started ring. Normal I don't pick up if I don't know the number, but I answered this time knowing that it could be Bella on Tom or Delilah's phone. She has been known for letting her cell phone die on accident.

"Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hello, Edward this is Tom." This isn't the voice I wanted to hear. "Oh hey Tom is every thing alright? Is Bella sick or did she tri…" He cut me off before I could finish. "She is perfectly fine. I was wondering if you can meet us at Neptune Coffee in an hour." He asked. "Yeah sure, but what's going on there?" I questioned. "Oh it's kind of a surprise. Just be here!" He told me and then we said our good byes.

"Who was that?" The curious little pixie, that I called questioned like I was trying keep it's a secret from her. I knew that secrets were never secrets around her. She always seemed to know everything before she even had ask. _She probably knows who it was. _"Well it was Tom. I now we were going for coffee now. He asked me to meet them at this coffee shop called Neptune Coffee in an hour. Do you mind if we go there?" I told her. "Sure no problem Edward that is where we were going any ways. Did he tell you why we are going there?" She smiled like a cat with a canary. "No. But dear sister, why do you look like you know something that your not telling me?" I grinned at her. "I have no idea what your talking about dearest brother." She giggled a little.

We started walked into the coffee shop. There we flyers plastered all over that read "OPEN MIC NIGHT TONIGHT AT NEPTUNE COFFEE!" _Open Mic Night? Oh yippee! I get to spend the entire night listening to people slaughtering music. I hope at least one of the people isn't half bad. Maybe the coffee will be the only good thing here._

As soon as we entered I paid no attention to the stage, even though I heard a beautiful voice singing while acoustic guitar accompanied her. I recognized the song though, but I continued to the counter to get Alice and my drinks.

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_now, forever again  
Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_Leave with me_

_now, forever again  
Woo woo woo wooo till the end_

_I know this song! Its "Accident Prone", Jarrod and the guys will be very humble tomorrow night when I tell them about this. They really don't know that they are getting a bigger fan base, since having their music featured in popular TV shows like "One Tree Hill", which they actually preformed in an episode and let's not forget the bigger name bands/artists they have been on tour with like Cartel and Butch Walker. _

As I finished my thoughts and handed the girl behind the counter, I heard the first song end and turn into melodic song filled the air. _Wait I know this song too. This is MY song! Who the hell is playing it? If some one is trying to claim this as theirs I am going to kick their fucking ass! _I turned to see whose ass I would have to kick, when our eyes locked. I just smiled as I walked towards the person making the music.

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes as I start to play the lullaby Edward wrote. I really didn't want to see the audience's reaction. The only reaction I really want to see wasn't here. His reaction was the picture that saw on the back of my eyelids. It was Edward staring lovingly at me. I knew he was surprised to see me play it. After getting through the first few chords of the song, I could feel someone staring at me. It felt like they were burning a hole right through me. So I opened my eyes just to take one quick peek. Then I saw him.

It was the handsomest man I have ever seen. It was the man who was starring in all of my dreams. The same man who's image was flickering my closed eyelids a mere seconds ago. I continued to play as I saw Edward coming closer.

All I could do was smile at him as he watched me from in front of the tiny stage. Then not so pleasant thought began to flow through my mind. _What is he doing here? Did Alice tell him about this? Is he starring at me hoping I would stop slaughtering his song? If he likes what he hears is mad that I didn't tell him? Oh my god I told him a lie, the man I love. _

Soon the lullaby was finishing. "That was a lullaby that my boyfriend wrote for me. He is right here." I pulled him on the stage. He blushed as I kissed him on the cheek. "Well it is actually a piano duet. Maybe we will come back and play it for you some time." He smiled towards the crowd.

He pulled me up from the bar stool I was sitting in. We both took a bow as he pulled me off stage where we were met by Alice, Delilah and Tom. All of sat at a table as we drank our drinks. I had a peppermint hot chocolate since I have never been a fan of coffee. I sat beside Edward, who pulled my chair so close to his. Alice sat on the other side beside Tom and Delilah.

"So Alice did you tell him? I knew you wouldn't be able to keep this secret from him." I am not mad at here, I actually kind of relieved that he is here. "Well… I didn't tell him exactly. I just told him we should get some coffee after dinner. He suggested this place after he got a phone call." She glanced at her brother and then over to Tom.

Every at the table had looks like they knew some thing. I was totally missing something. "Is any one going to fill me in or are you guys just going to leave me hanging?" I questioned. Edward took a sip of his coffee and then I prodded him in the side hoping that he would tell. "Well, my love after dinner I got a call from a number I didn't know. I decide to answer it. It was Tom here telling me to come here. He wouldn't tell me why, but his voice told me I had to come."

I turned to Tom. _Damn you for being so across the table. If you were closer I would punch you… but then again I would give you a hug. _"How did you know that I was afraid to tell Edward?" My question was directed to Tom. "Well since you met us at Delilah's dorm and he didn't seem to be so happy that you were leaving. He looked like a little boy who just lost his puppy or some thing. So I took the initiative to call him." He smiled at me. I just smiled at him.

Edward scooted closer to me. I was almost in his lap. We whispered sweet nothings in each other ear for what seemed to be days, but were a mere hour. Then we heard the final performer take the stage. At first we didn't look up thinking it would be another person slaughters another great song or some random American Idol contestant singing. Then a rather familiar voice began to sing.

When we turned to see who this beautiful voice was coming from Edward smiled. I was Jasper up there with an acoustic guitar, just like me an hour or so ago. He was playing and singing Brand New's "The No Seatbelt Song." He finally looked up and instantly made eye context with Alice as he sang. She smiled this humongous smile as he never looked away from her.

_It's only you, beautiful.  
Or I don't want anyone.  
If I can choose.  
It's only you.  
But how could I miscalculate...  
perfect lies from a perfect dame.  
If I can choose... it's only you._

He finished the song and quickly thanked the crowd for there applause. "Oh did Jasper forget that his minor is in music?" Edward grinned at his sister. Jasper saunter over to us, pulling a chair up next to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him. "Well I guess the same reason Bella didn't tell Edward." He gestured towards me. "Wait! You knew I was going to be here too?" _What the hell did everyone know? Should I be expecting Rose and Emmett to be strolling anytime soon?_

"Yes I did. Tom and Delilah are in one of my music classes and they are always begging me to do this. I finally gave in." He told us. All of scooted closer to there significant others and just got lost in the trance that you call love. And the next thing I knew we were being asked to leave because they needed to close up. We stood up and left the shop.

Tom and Delilah went to his car, Jasper and Alice went to his and Edward and I went to his all too familiar Volvo.

"I love you Bella! And I love you playing my song. " He told me like a million times. We finally got back to our dorm. We went up to his room. As soon as we got inside my cell phone start to vibrate signaling that I had text message.

**Jarred: Hey Bella! I can't wait to see you and that boyfriend of yours tomorrow.**

**Bella: Yeah I can't wait to see you and the guys either. **

**Jarred: What are you guys doing before the show? Do you and your friends want to get an early dinner? **

"Who is that love?" Edward asked. "It's Jarred. He wants to know if we want to meet up with them before the show for an early dinner." He smiled when I mentioned Jarred. "Sure. But wait how did he get your number?" He face was trying to figure it out. "It's a long story. I will tell you later." I went to text Jarred back.

**Bella: Sure we are in for dinner. Oh Edward says hello. **

**Jarred: Hello there Edward! See you tomorrow. I will text you with what restaurant and what time we are meeting up at. **

I shut my phone and set in on Edward's desk. He tossed me some pajamas that I have here. I quickly changed when he went to the restroom to change. Then I crawled into bed and waited for him. Soon he was back with his arms wrapped around me as we drifted of to dreamland.

**A/N: Here you are Open Mic Night! Next chapter will be the THT dinner and then concert. There will be a surprise at the concert. I hope every enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it's so late. I have been caught the Holiday hullabaloo. Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: You and Me

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hope everyone had a great holiday! That is why this chapter is a little late. Well here is the next chapter. And oh by the way I still don't own Twilight! **

**Chapter 6: You and Me**

_You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me

You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?

You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me

**BPOV**

The entire day worth of classes went by so fast. I don't know if was myself willing it to move fast or if the day was going by at its regular pace and I wasn't pay attention. I don't remember half of what I learned in my classes. _I guess I will have to read over the chapters for today's classes very carefully so I can absorb the information I was tuning out. _

Edward was waiting for me after my last class like he always did. He just leaned against the wall across the hall like a mysterious stranger you would see in one of those Western movies starring John Wayne or Clint Eastwood. As soon as I was out in the hall way, he scooped me up in his arms. _I love when he does that. I really love being in his arms. I feel so safe… so loved. "_Are you ready to get going, love?" I smiled and nodded my head. We left heading back to the dorms to get changed. Edward told me that we are meeting up with Jarred and the guys at 4 at Luna Park Cafe. (The link is in my author profile.)

I took a quick shower throwing on some concert clothes, you know comfy but cute. After both Edward and I showered and changed we were off to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the gang. We took 3 separate cars to Luna Park seeing as we couldn't decide whose car to take.

Edward and I were the first couple to arrive, seeing Edward is fond of driving at erratic speeds. We walked into the restaurant were I quickly spotted Jarred and the guys a huge table. "HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!" Jarred jumped up and started to wave his arms around like a mad man!

After a couple of minutes Alice and Jasper showed up. They exchanged pleasantries with the guys. They already knew each other from the time they stayed at Cullen's house a few years ago. Finally Emmett and Rose showed up. Their clothes were wrinkled a little bit like they had some fun before coming in.

As Rose and Em took there seat a young waiter who looked about 18 came over to us. "Hello I am Kurt and I will be your waiter." He smiled at us. He looked up from his note pad and he got a huge grin on his face. "Oh my god! You're The Honorary Title! I am such a huge fan! I am going to your show tonight!" He tried not to sound like a fan girl that just met 'N SYNC.

"Yes we are The Honorary Title. We are always happy to meet a fan." Dustin gestured to himself and the other guys. Kurt was all smiles when he asked for our drinks orders. Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose ordered Cokes. Dustin and Jarred ordered hot tea while Adam and Mike ordered Sprites. Finally Kurt turned to us.

"What can I get for you two?" He glanced at us as we snuggle closer to each other. I turned to face Edward. "Do you want to share a milkshake?" I asked him. "Sure. Kurt, we will take a large Hot Fudge milkshake with two straws and 2 waters." He never took his eye off me. Kurt and another waitress, Courtney carried our drinks out. I took my straw and started to drink my milk shake. Edward did the same thing, he keep on staring at me as our noses touch as we both drank. Then he gave me a kiss. We were in our own little world. Emmett clearing his throat knocked us out of our trance.

I turned toward him. "Yes Emmett. Can I help you?" "Well the guy here wants your food order. He has been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. And I thought he needed some help." Emmett laughed some. I quickly glanced at my menu. "Well I will have grilled Turkey and Swiss and some fries." I told Kurt. "Thanks your orders will be out as soon as possible." He smiled at us.

The entire table idly chatted about nothing and everything. We discussed how the guys' tour is going to college. Edward even mentioned my performance at open mic night. "You preformed our song?" Adam asked. "Yes she did. It was so beautiful. Jarred you better watch out. She will might give you a run for you money." Edward grinned at Jarred. "I would really love to hear you play it for me. Will you play it for me?" Jarred asked us. "Sure maybe. But you have to promise me you won't pull me on stage tonight." I looked at him. "Deal! Hey I don't know what Edward and you are up to in the spring, but we are recording the new album and we would like to invite you out to New York." He told us. "Sure we would love to come out. We can go on spring break. We need to book a hotel and plane tickets." I told him

"No need for a hotel. You guys can stay at my apartment. Edward has showed me and the guys so much hospitality." He smiled at us. We smiled at him and agreed. We ate with some more chit chat. "Oh crap its 5:30, we have sound check soon." Nate shouted as he pulled out his cell phone. We quickly left saying good bye to our new friend Kurt. We followed the guys the club. When we reached the club we were ushered in a side door.

Sound check was quickly over and we went to the green room. The guys started playing Rock Band. Edward picked up the guitar, Nate was on drums, Jasper was on the other guitar and Emmett was on vocals. _Oh No! Can I get some ear plugs now! I have heard Em sing in the car. This going to be so bad. _David Bowie's Suffragette City started. We continued to play for the rest of the time taking turns until the stage manger came into the room. "Guys you on in 10 minutes." The guys started to hype themselves up and we went to take out spots on the side of the stage.

Jarred came on to stage. "Good Evening Seattle! This first song goes out to our new favorite waiter at Luna Park Café, Kurt." Jarred said as they started playing 'Along the Way'. The rest of the concert went by so fast. Jarred kept his promise and didn't make me play in front of the crowd, but he did invite everyone onto the stage for the last song. We sang and dance. As the song ended the crowd started the 'Encore' chant. They played 'Soft, Pale and Pure' for the encore.

After the show we said our good byes to the guys.

**Time skip ahead 4 months to Spring Break. **

**EPOV**

We just got to the airport for our 5 and half hour flight to New York. We checked our bags. I held on to Bella tightly. I didn't want to loose her in the rush of college students catching flight to Cancun, the Bahamas or any other stereotypical 'Spring Break" destinations. _Wow this is Bella and mine's first vacation alone since our Italy trip. I really loved that trip. This summer when we go to Europe with the family we should take a weekend trip alone to Italy. Bella truly lives up the meaning of her name. _

We boarded our flight. I surprised Bella with first class seats. She was upset at first but she changed her mine when she over heard a flight attendant complaining about a family in coach with terrible cold. "Yes!" She whispered thinking no one could hear her. "What is it, love?" I whispered in her ear. I could resist nibbling on her ear lobe. "Oh I am glad we are up here and not back there." She pointed back to coach.

"What? Isabella Swan is happy to be in first class?" I mockingly whispered. "Yeah I guess you could say that. That flight attendant said there is a family in coach with really bad colds. And I am happy I am not in that tight germ infested area. I really don't want to get sick. That would ruin our entire spring break." She whispered back to me as she snuggled into my chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. Soon her breathing steadied out and I asked a flight attendant for a pillow and blanket.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was passionately being kissed. I opened my eyes to see Bella kissing me. She pulled back some. "Hey there sleepy head! We are going to be landing soon." She crooned in my ear. Soon the 'seatbelt' came on. Bella helped me buckle my seatbelt as she gently grazed my lap.

We ushered out of the plane and made our way over to collect our backs when I felt some one pulling Bella away from me. _Oh my god who is trying to take Bella. Am I going to have to kick some weird NYC guy's ass for grabbing my girl? _Before even turning to see who it was I screamed, "Hey asshole, get your grubby hands off my girlfriend before I…." I finally realized who it was.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was you." I told him. Quickly Bella was in a huge hug with Jarred and the other guys stepped out of their hiding place. It was all hugs and hand shakes out to curb where Dustin pulled up in there blue band van. We loaded our luggage in. "Wow! That the easy loading into this van in a while." Adam joked. Everyone asked us about out flight and our lives.

Soon we were at Jarred's apartment. It was beautiful. He showed us to our room and gave us a quick tour. We ordered Chinese for dinner and eat it with the guys. Then we were off to bed. We have some big plans for this week including visiting the guys in the studio and NYC sight seeing. _This will be a trip I will never forget. _

**A/N: First off I am sorry the lyrics at the beginning are long, but I just think all of it is necessary. I think it suits Bella and Edward. I am sorry that this chapter is kind of late. I am not even sure if its late. I have lost track of when I last posted a chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I will say it most likely wasn't my best chapter. So please review! Tell me you agree it sucked or tell me I was wrong or just give me any suggestions for this story. I have a few things in mind for this trip. I need help picking a great restaurant near the Empire State Building. I like to keep all of the places in my stories true to the setting. So if anyone could be any help it would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bridge and Tunnel

**A/N: I am sorry this later than some of you may like. But here it is. Yet again I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Oh I forgot to mention last chapter, that there is a link to what I envision Jarred's apartment to look like on my profile. **

**Chapter 7: Bridge and Tunnel **

_If  
If you want  
If you want to be the one that he's thinking of  
You  
You just need  
You just need to understand  
Ah, just turn around  
Just turn around  
Whoa A-oh-a-oh_

**BPOV**

The sun shone through the large guest bedroom that Edward and I were in. I forgot a second where I was until the sound of traffic and a police car siren blared. I fluttered my eyes open and tried to wiggle out of Edward's arm so I could explore Jarred's apartment. _Wow this is going to be a daunting task. _I thought as I look at Edward vice grip like hold on me.

Finally I pried his arms from around me. I pray he wouldn't wake up. I slipped out of the huge bed. I looked around the room noticing the small dresser and the walls sporadically decorated with pictures. A lot of the pictures were of random ones of musicians that I am sure Jarred and the guys toured with. I smiled at how happy they are. _Touring with them must be so much fun._

I walked over to the window that looks out onto the street. I pulled back the curtains. The street was filled with the hustle and bustle of an early Monday morning. The people walking on the side walk intrigued me. _Wonder where they are going? I wonder what there life is like. Are they native New Yorkers?_ I was pulled away from my thoughts when to strong but gentle arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. His lips came dangerously close to my ear when I could feel his lips grazing my ear lobe.

"What are you looking at love?" his lips started to gently kiss my neck. "I am looking at all the people. I am lost in the thought of them." I whispered. I quickly closed the curtains and turned toward him. As he finished kissing my neck he attacked my lips. We made out for a little while until the overwhelming growling in our stomach over took us. And that's when we decided to leave the room to find some food.

Both of us assumed that Jarred would be gone already since he did mention something about starting to record today. But to our surprise Jarred was milling around the kitchen. He pushed the box of Fruit Loops towards us as we settled down on the stools at the kitchen counter. After pour a bowl of cereal, we started in on idle chit chat. Jarred told us he will be in the studio most of the day and we are welcome to come down and visit him.

We agreed to come down and hang out with them. I got up to go shower when Edward pulled me back into a chaste kiss. I scampered off to the bathroom. When I got out of the shower I quickly changed into Henley and pulled a Black Rebel Motorcycle Club tee shirt over top of it and paired it with some skinny leg jeans. I pulled on my old Converse Chucks. When I finally walked out into the living room area I saw Edward was dressed as casually as me. Jarred comment on how all of us were wearing a band shirt. He was wearing a vintage Poison shirt, Edward in a Muse shirt and me in my Black Rebel Motorcycle shirt.

Edward helped me into my coat and we were outside hailing a cab to the recording studio. The studio was great. I have never been in one before. I was questioning the producer and the technicians about what everything did and how it worked. I saw that Edward talking to the guys in the sound proof room. The producer told me earlier that if you press that red button, you can hear what they are saying in there. But they can hear you.

_I really want to know what they are saying. I know Edward is plotting something. I need to know. Gah! I hate surprises/ But I don't want they to know I know. And if I pressed that little red button, they would most definitely hear me. _I smacked my hand scolding myself for letting the idea of eavesdropping invade my thoughts. Just then Edward and the guys emerged into the control room. (**A/N: I am not sure if that's what it's called. The room with all the mixers and what not is where I am talking about.**)

"So what's up guys?" I asked as they filed in. "Nothing we are going to start recording now. You guys can sit in here in watch." Dustin told us but I could see a knowing smile on his face. This smile was similar to the one on all the guys' faces.

An hour past in no time, the new songs were so great. Then it was lunch time. The studio catered lunch. All of us sat around the small make shift cafeteria and ate. "So Bella, I was wondering if you would care to sing accident prone with me." Jarred added one of those puppy dog pouts that not even the grumpiest old man could turn down. "Damn! You guys know I can't say no to a pout like that." I smiled at them. "So I take that as a yes?" he asked. "Yeah." I told him as we finished up lunch.

We walked into the sound proof room where they played as they recorded. He handed me an acoustic guitar and I began to tune it up. Then we started playing. I couldn't help staring at Edward as he watched me play and sing along with Jarred. As the song came to an end, the producer voice came over the speakers. "Great job guys. Now you and the guys need to get back to work." I smiled and thanked Jarred as I left the room.

After being in the studio with the guys most of the afternoon. I was getting restless. Edward and I decided to back to Jarred's apartment and get changed go see the sites. I changed into a sweater and some nice pants. Edward was wearing a navy blue button up dress shirt. We left to go get some dinner.

"Bella, I was thinking French tonight." Edward smiled at me. "Sure, that sounds great." I answered him as we got into a cab. He told the cabbie to take us to a restaurant called Cosette. (The link to Cosette is in my author profile.)

Cosette was a quant little French Bistro in the City. It was a short distance from one of the most famous New York City landmarks, the Empire State Building. When we walked in the maître d' greeted us in French. I just smiled because extent of my French was I saw in the movies and what bits I learned over the past few years on our trips to Paris. "Cullen." Edward quickly replied and we were ushered to our talk.

The waiter came over to our table. His name read "Jean- Paul". "Bonsoir. Que puis-je vous recevoir pour boire?" He glanced at me and then at Edward. I was unsure what he said beyond good evening. Then the one phrase that I used a lot in Paris came out of my mouth. "Bonjour. Je parle très petit français. Pouvons-nous parler dans l'anglais?" I asked the waiter. "Oui. I mean yes. Good evening. What can I get you to drink?" he smiled at me. "Well I will have water with a lemon please." I told him. Edward ordered his drink and smirk at me.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing really. You just took over that situation. I would have translated for you." He smirked again. "Well I want to know everything that was going on. I know you could be editing the conversation." I smiled at him again.

After receiving our drinks we order on food. We had a lovely dinner that was filled with what we were going to do this week and how much fun being in the studio was. I told him how much fun it was to be in the booth with Jarred singing. I even mentioned that one day I would like record the lullaby he wrote for me so I could have it forever.

After paying for dinner we headed out into the city. It's so beautiful at night. First stop was the Empire State Building. We walked in and purchase our ticket and next we were in the elevator going up the 86 stories to the observation deck. (There are some links to some pictures of the view from the observation deck are on my author's profile.) I went directly to look at the view. Edward joined me by tightly pulling my back into his chest.

"This view is so beautiful." I whispered to him. "Not as beautiful as you." He cooed into my ear as I say him fumbling with something in his coat pocket.

**A/N: I am sorry for the cliff hanger. Please don't throw virtual rocks at my head! PLEASE! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I will love you forever if you do! **


	8. Chapter 8: Northern Downpour

**A/N: I am really sorry for the cliff hanger in the previous chapter! Well here is what you guys wanted. Oh by the way I still don't own Twilight. But a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Chapter 8: Northern Downpour**

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weathervanes my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page  
It's chasin' off the days  
Look back at both feet  
And that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me_

_Through playful lips made of yarn  
That fragile Capricorn  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves  
I know the world's a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home_

**EPOV**

I fumbled around in my pocket for the one thing that I have had since that first summer since we started dating. I knew I wanted to give her this since the first day I felt my heart telling me that I was in love with her. As we starred out at the view, I turned her around to face me and pulled out a small velvet box.

She starred directly into my eyes like she was peering into my soul. "Bella I was wonder if you can make me promise." I barely choked out. "Sure." She replied as her face got a shocked expression as she spied the small box in my hand.

"Bella I know what you are most likely thinking. But this isn't exactly that. You know that I love you and I want to be with you forever. I am wondering if you will promise me in some day that is if you still want me, you will marry me?" I stumbled over my words as I opened the box to reveal the small silver ring an emerald in the middle with 2 diamonds on either side of the emerald. (Picture of the ring is in my author profile.)

She smiled brightly as she nodded her head. "Can I take that as a yes?" I asked in a joking matter trying to break the silence. "Yes!" She whispered as we kissed. I quickly placed the ring onto her finger. "Thank you Bella for accepting my promise. I truly want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I love you so much that words can't describe it" I crooned into her ear as we took in the last views of the city from the observation deck.

We went back to Jarred's apartment. He wasn't home yet so we made some frozen D'Giorno. I smiled at the thought of us doing this together in future making dinner some day for our children. _Okay maybe no this exact meal. Some thing more, something home cooked not just a frozen prepackaged pizza. _

So after the pizza finished Jarred came through the door. He looked extremely tired. "Long day at the office?" Bella asked with a giggle. He sighed and flopped down on the leather couch in the living room. "You would never know how demanding a producer can get when it comes to an itty bitty guitar note that I missed. I swear I played one of the songs ten zillion times because I missed one little note. And when I suggest we leave that note out he almost bite my head off. GAH!" Jarred was so frustrated.

I handed him a plate with a slice of pizza on it. "I hope you don't mind we made this." "I don't mind at all. Thank you so much for this." He said as Bella walked out into the kitchen to get us some napkins. "So dude did you ask her?" Jarred leaned over to me when he asked me. I nodded my head. "So what did she say?" He asked. I smile the biggest smile and nodded my head yes as Bella came back into the room.

He spied the ring on her finger. "So Bella, what's up with the new ring? Just decided to splurge while you in the city?" Jarred asked nonchalantly. Bella went into the whole story right then and there not forgetting a single second. She told him everything from our waiter at dinner being surprised she would ask him to speak in English all the way to how I stumbled over my words like a complete idiot when I asked her. "He was so cute when he asked. How could you say no to this face?" She took my face in her hand to turn it towards Jarred.

After that most embarrassing story, I excused myself for the night. Bella stayed there to talk to Jarred some more and would come up late. I went up stairs to take a shower. I started showering. My thoughts couldn't leave the images of Bella and my life together. First I saw Bella coming down the aisle in a white dress on her father's arm. _I can't wait for that day. I want her to be mine forever. I know that sounds so possessive. But she is so perfect and now that she has accepted my promise ring I have solid evidence that she wants me too. _

The next I saw the most beautiful thing. Bella's swollen stomach carrying a child. Our child. _She looks so beautiful with at that motherly glow radiating off her. _I imagined rubbing her stomach and talking to our unborn child. I wouldn't mind the craving she will have. I would more than willing to try and find her a watermelon when it's out of season or at 3:00 AM running to the store to buy her Ben & Jerry's Phish Food and dill pickles. I would do anything for her. I would give birth to our child if it was physically possible.

My next thought was Bella and I at a Christmas tree lot with a black lab puppy on a leash as we watch a boy and girl, twins about 10 looking for a tree. _"Mom! Dad! I think this is our tree." The boy said to me. "I think it is great Aiden. That's our tree if you like it."I said as I turned the little girl. "Oh dad! I love it! I think Fallon already likes it." She pointed to the puppy stiffing the tree. "Don't even think to doing what you were thinking about do on that tree Fal." I smiled at smiled at Bella as she watched us. Oh how I love this picture of Bella, our children, our puppy and me picking out a Christmas tree._

Then I was taking away from there great vision of the future when there was a knock on the door. "Hey Edward, are you alright in there?" Bella asked on the other side of the door. "Yes I am fine love." I answered her. "I was just worried because you have been in there for an hour or so." She said. _Wow! My thoughts of the future really took me over. _I get out of the shower and dressed in some lounge pants. Bella was waiting for me in bed. We made out and fooled around in bed, but neither of us felt ready or even pressure into crossing that invisible boundary of sex.

**Time jump to the end of the week.**

_Wow this to New York is over already? This week flew by so fast. _Most of our trip was spent doing 3 different things. We were either at Jarred's apartment, that actually felt more like home than a friend's apartment, at the studio watching the guys the record or out sight seeing. We went to all the New York sights, from the Statue of Liberty to Central Park to playing on the large keyboard from the movie "Big" at FAO Swartz.

All in all this was the best way to spring break. Now we were in airport saying our good byes to the guys. "Here Bella this is for you. It's our new album you watched us record. I know it's not mix and complete, but I thought you would like have a souvenir of the times you spent visiting us in the studio." Jarred told her as he handed her burnt cd. "Yeah Bella if we find this on the internet some where you'll be the first one to blame." Adam said jokingly. We gave the guys one last hug as we left to board our plane. The promised to come out and visit us soon so we can return the hospitality.

The plane ran was rather quiet. Bella and I snuggled into each other's arm as we looked deeply into each other eye until we fell asleep together.

When we finally got into the airport we found my family and Charlie waiting for us. Alice ran toward Bella and scooping her up in a big hug. If her 'something is different' detector went off in matter of seconds of coming in contact. "Wow nice ring Bells! Where did that come from?" she smiled at her. Bella said nothing. We continue over to our families. "We are having a welcome home dinner at the house." Esme said with glee. We collected our bags and head to the Cullen's house.

As soon as we got there Esme started to warm up dinner. As Emmett and Rose set the table. When asked for help, no one would let Bella and me help.

Dinner consisted of our favorite foods. It was so great to have a home cooked meal. Towards the end of dinner when I could not help seeing Alice's questioning glance at Bella's ring.

I took my spoon and tapped it on my water glass to get everyone's attention. I stood up pulling Bella up too. "Guys when were in New York I asked Bella a question. I asked her if she would wear a promise ring to make the promise that she will be marry some day if she will still have me in the future." I gushed out before I could be interrupted. Everyone was smiling at us, even Charlie I know that Bella said he is some what anti marriage.

"And I said yes." Bella blush that beautiful shade of crimson I love so much. "I know it's too early to be thinking about marriage, since we both just started college. We won't get married until after college or even later than that." I told the room like I need to clarify the promise. Every one congratulated us.

After desert, I kissed Bella good night since Charlie and Bella were leaving to go home. "I will be at your house at noon to pick you up to go back to school." I told her and kissed her again

I pulled up in front of her house to pick her up. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered and beaconed me in. I sat at the kitchen table with him waiting for her make idle chit chat about our trip to New York, school what ever came out.

Finally, Bella was coming down stairs pulling some suit cases. I met her half way down the stairs and took the suit cases from her. We said good bye to Charlie and was out the door.

When we were in my car, Bella pulled out the cd that Jarred gave her when we left. "I was thinking we could listen to this on the way back." She said as put the disc in. The voices of the guys came over the speakers. "We burnt this for you, Bella and Edward. I hope you enjoy it. And these songs will most definitely be songs on our next album to come out." The guys said. The first song was an acoustic version of 'Accident Prone'.

"Oh I am glad they are finally releasing this song…" She stopped dead in mid sentence as she heard a second voice singing with Jarred's. It was a female voice. "Oh my god is that me?" She asked me. "Yes love that is you!" I smiled my crooked grin at her that she loves so much. "You knew about this didn't you?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded.

**A/N: I hope everyone like this chapter. I loved Edward envisioning his future wish Bella. The last vision of Christmas tree hunting was in one of HaydenMCullen's stories. So I would like to credit him for his idea. So if you liked it or hated it let me know. Please review! I will love you forever if you do! **


	9. Chapter 9: Why Worry

**A/N: I am sorry if the last chapter, but I like to think I like that chapter. It was also my way to get things ready to wind down this story. I am not sure how many chapters are going to be left, but I know it will end soon. Now off of that sad note and on to a potentially sad note, I still don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer still owns it and its characters.**

**Chapter 9: Why Worry**

_I worry  
I wonder all the time  
Why worry?  
It's killing me  
Forget about it_

**BPOV**

**Time skip 3 years to Bella, Edward and Alice's senior year of college.**

College has been flying by, now it is Edward, Alice and I's senior year. Em, Rose and Jasper graduated last year. We celebrated it with a huge party at the Cullen house and then all 6 of us went on a trip to Italy for a week. While we were there Emmett finally manned up and proposed to Rosalie. Now Alice and she are planning the big day. I am just glad they haven't pulled me into the wedding planning too far. I have gotten as far as what color and style bride's maid dress would I like. I think Rose is going to go with her signature color of blood red.

Speaking of weddings, it has been 3 years since Edward proposed this promise to me. And we have been happily been together. We just celebrated our 5th anniversary. I remember that fateful day when I saw him on the plane like it was yesterday.

Oh yes before I forget about a year after Edward and I's trip to New York City, the newest The Honorary Title cd came up. And as they promised, Jarred and I playing 'Accident Prone' was on there. I was so nervous that all of their fans would hate it. But surprisingly on their fan sites, fans were having positive reactions to me. They wondered who I was and if I would be making a cd. They thought I had a beautiful voice. I actually replied to them on one of the forums. All the really nice supportive people.

Also these past couple of years, Edward and I have become common fixtures at Neptune's open mic night. We have been performing together. Then one day out of the blue Jarred and the guys showed up. I didn't know it until I was going to sing 'Accident Prone' and he appeared behind me. That night The Honorary Title forums were buzzing about our performance.

Now that we are in our final semester of school, we are finally in the upper level classes that are the ones you have always wanted to take but were too difficult. Edward is taking this class that he loves, Advanced Modern Composition. I am taking this novel writing class. I have always loved writing. I have been writing this one story on and of since junior year in high school. It was the sorry that came to me in a dream back then. (A/N: These classes do not exist at the University of Washington and I really don't know if they exist any where.)

The main project for this class is to start writing a novel. So I revised my chapters I have written and added to it using the techniques we learned in class. I have been getting really good positive reviews from my professor and my peers when we have peer review time in class.

Last week we turned in our 5th chapter. Our professor and his teaching assistant were handing about our chapters, I was too nervous because I have gotten A's on every chapter so far. When the teaching assistant sat my chapter on my desk all it said in red pen was "See me after class. –Dr. Lopez".

_Oh no what does this mean? What this chapter that bad? Does he need to see me privately to tell me how bad it is? Is he going to tell me that I am not a good right and should abandon all hopes of being an author? What am I going to do if I don't become an author? I guess I could try my hand at teaching. Oh my god, I don't think I can take him telling me that it isn't good. _Brain was on overdrive at Dr. Lopez start dissecting a novel. He would pull apart part of the story and show us what was good and why it was good. Then if he found a less great he would show us how it could be fixed. (A/N: I have no idea if they would this in a class like this.)

I absent mildly took notes. I really didn't hear any of his lecture. I was more like a zombie just writing away and think about what Dr. Lopez has to say. I am so worried about this. Finally I looked up and say everyone was leaving the class room. I looked quickly at my notebook and then shoved it back into my bag. _Wow I was totally out of it during class; I can barely read my hand writing. Note to self: Need to decipher these later._

I started my trek down to my professor. _Better get this over faster. This will be like a band aid. The faster you pull the less it hurts. I hope it works that way in this case. _"Miss Swan, are you free to meet me in my office right now to discuss you latest chapter?" Dr. Lopez asked. "Yeah this is my last class of the day. Do you mine if I met you down there in like 10 minutes?" I tried to fake a smile. "Sure. I will see you down there." He smiled. _What does that smile mean? Does he get sick please at tearing down his students? I could really be over thinking things. _

I walked out of the class to see Edward waiting for me. He came rushing up to me; he noticed the sadness on my face. "What is wrong my love?" He asked full of concern. "Well I got a note on my latest chapter that I need to see my professor. And that time is in 10 minutes."I said with sadness in my voice.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I read all of your story so far and I think it's great. He might be praising you for a job well done." He told me. "Well sweetheart, I think you might be a little biased when it comes to my story. You're my boyfriend and you can't tell me my novel sucks." He smiled at me and then he kissed me nibbling on my neck some. "I guess your right. Well we better get down there." He guided me to the stairs to go to Dr. Lopez's office. "I will be out here waiting for you love." He told me as he pushed me to the office door. (A/N: I was going to end it here, but I didn't think I could do that to you.)

I stood at the office door. I took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in." I heard a voice say. I walked in. "Hello, Bella please take a seat." He pointed the leather chairs in front of his black modern designed desk. I took the seat. "So, Bella this is about you latest chapter." He took a long pause and then continued. "You know I love your story so far. This chapter was a turning point." I tried not to show my sadness and fear in my expression.

He looked up at me. "Bella…….. I really….love this chapter. It gave you story so much depth. I could feel how your characters are feeling. If you don't mind me asking did you start this story at the beginning of the semester or have you been writing this before? From your writing you seem like a natural writer." He smiled at me. "Well this idea came to me when I was in high school. I have always written stories, but I thought this was the best." I admitted to him.

"Do you have more chapters?" he asked me. "Yes I do. It's almost done. I have been revising it as the semester has been going on using the techniques you have taught me." I admitted to him. "Another question does your story have a title? I know when you submit it you submit it as 'untitled'." He asked. "Yeah, I just came up with a title a few days ago. Its title is 'From Dusk to Dawn." (A/N: Thank you ihaveOOCD for suggesting this title to me.)

"Well I have a friend who is an agent at Little Brown, a publishing company. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me sending him your first 5 chapters I have. Your story is great and I think it could be published." He smiled at me. I was in complete shock. All I could do was nod and say yes. Then I left his office.

I was in a daze when Edward came to my side. "What's the matter Bella? What did he say?" Edward said with a mixture of concern and venom. "He….he asked…..mmmme….."I stuttered like an idiot. "Calm down Bella, tell me what he said." He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I tried to gain my composure. I took a deep breath. "Dr. Lopez asked me if it was alright if he sent my first 5 chapters to a book agent friend of his. He really thinks it could get published." I kind of squealed in delight. _Damn Alice is rubbing off on me. _"Oh my god Bella! That is great! That is your dream to become a published author. He kissed me and then we were off to meet our friends for dinner.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter or at least did my to throw rocks at me. I would like to thank ihaveOOCD for giving the title of Bella's book. Please review. Let me know what you think. Tell me you loved it, you hate it or you are indifferent. Thanks everyone in advance. Every gets a round of virtual hugs!**


	10. Chapter 10: I’ve Got You

**A/N: I hope that everyone is enjoying my story so far. But I have some bad news I see this story coming to an end soon. I don't think it will be for another chapter or 2 after this one. Thank you everyone for your support. Reviews are what drive me to write faster. These last three chapters have come out faster than I would ever expect. **

**Also don't forget I don't own Twilight or any of the other things besides the plot and the characters I have created.**

**No more stalling here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 10: I've Got You**

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down_

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer

I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? (by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear  


**BPOV**

It has been a month since my talk with Dr. Lopez about submitting my novel to his book agent friend at Little Brown. And now here I sit in class. Class flew by so fast like most classes do at this time of the semester. I think they even faster know that you are only months away from graduation. "Miss Swan, can I speak with you before you leave?" Dr. Lopez asked as my peers filed out of the class. "Sure, what's up professor?" I tried to act cool. I am suppressing the urge to ask if he heard anything about my book.

"I got an e-mail from my friend at Little Brown. She asked me if I could ask you if you can submit a few more chapters to her." He told me. "Sure no problem, my novel is finished now." I replied. "Alright you can e-mail her at LCarriganLittleBrown&. She wants at least 2 more chapters." He smiled. "Okay I will send her 3 more chapters. The more the merrier right?" I tried to smile. "Yeah that sounds good." He was acting cool not giving away any thing that he knows about my novel.

_Why do they need more chapters? Do they need more to realize that it isn't going to get better? Or do they think it's good and wants to make sure it only gets better. Oh my god, she is probably getting a good laugh out of my horrible story about this vampire/ mortal romance. _As I walked out of the room, Edward was waiting for me like every day. _I love the way he is always waiting for me._ _Some girls might think he is clingy, but I don't think he is clingy at all and shows that he doesn't want to away from me for any amount of time._

**EPOV**

As I wait for Bella, I have been trying to figure out away to take her mind off of the agent reading her novel. I know she has been stressing about it. She has been doubting her abilities to write. He writing is great, I know I am biased. But I had a friend in my music class read it, who doesn't know Bella. And he thinks it's great.

Bella just walked out of the class room, I glanced at my watching noticing it was five minutes after her class was schedule to let out. She came out with some doubt written all over her face. "Hey love! What's the matter?" I asked her as I came up to her placing soft, gentle kisses on her face. She chastely placed a kiss on my lips as we walked out of the building.

"The agent is asking for more chapters." She said with sadness in her voice. "Well love this could be a good thing." I placed another kiss on her lips. "Yeah it could be, but it could be because they think it sucks and need some office entertainment." She dropped her eyes from mine. "Well let's get you some dinner. I think this a good thing." I told her. "Do you mind if we stop back at my room so I can e-mail those chapters?" She asked. "Sure, that's where we are meeting Alice at."

We walked back across campus to her room. After we got inside her room she started e-mailing her chapters. Alice walked into the room. "Hey guys, are you ready for dinner? I hope you don't mind me inviting Tom and Delilah to dinner with us." Alice said. Alice and Delilah have become fast friends since that fateful day at the open mic night. They had a lot in common. The main thing they both love is clothes and shopping.

After her e-mail was sent all three of us, we went to dinner. Tom and Delilah were waiting for us outside of Rick's café. "Hey Bella. Edward. Alice!" Delilah shouted as soon as we were about 6 feet away from her. "Hey Tom and Delilah." I greeted them as we walked into the café.

We got our food and sat down at the table. Everyone was eating. When I looked at Bella who was in my arms, she was staring off and eating. I leaned down to her ear. "Are you going to eat love?" I whispered into her ear. "Oh yeah…I should do that." She whispered back. As soon as said anything to her, they noticed that she was in a trance. "What is the matter Bella?" Tom asked. "Are you sick? Did you hurt yourself? Is a trip the Emergency Room necessary?" Alice asked with concern and care in her voice. Delilah looked worried as well.

"No guys, I am fine. I am just thinking. Dr. Lopez told me Lucy his agent friend at Little Brown asked if I would send more chapters of my story." She told our friends. "Oh that is great Bella. My aunt's friend got published they asked her for more chapters to get a feel if the book was going maintain being good." Delilah said. "There you go Bella. I told you this can't be as horrible as you think it is." I kissed her cheek. "Well, but it still could…."I cut her off there. I kissed her lips. "You're not going to Debbie Downer tonight." Alice laughed.

After dinner Alice, Bella and I walked back to our dorms. We decided that I would stay in their room tonight. Alice took it upon herself to make it movie night. I went up to my room to shower and get changed as the girls would do the same. After I was finished I basically ran down to here room.

When I go to her room and was let in by Alice, she was sitting at her computer check her e-mail. I went to lie down on her bed. Then she came and lay down next to me. "Did you get anything good in your e-mail?" I whispered in her ear. "Well Lucy, the book agent sent me an e-mail to thank me for sending her more chapters. But that was about it besides the normal spam trying to sell me Viagra." She snickered a little. _Like hell I would ever need that stuff. Seriously in the commercial it says 'If you have an erection last 24 hours please contact your physician.' No thank you. _As if Bella was reading my mind she said, "I don't think you will need that." She giggled.

Alice started the movies. We start with 'Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. _I think Alice likes the idea of a closest that takes you to another land. _Next up was 'Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian. _Alice thinks Ben Barnes is cute. I think most girls that watch this movie think so. When this movie came out in theaters, Alice dragged Jasper to it like a million times. _The final movie was 'Say Anything'. It is Bella favorite movie. I found this out after I threw the pebbles at her window back in high school. _I really don't care that these movies are kiddy movies and chick flicks. I just love being here with her. _

As soon as the first movie started Bella made me promise her no matter if she falls asleep that I have to wake her to watch 'Say Anything'. She threatened me with death which would consist of never being touch, kiss or any other physical contact with her. I promised her because I could never live with out her, but I don't know how I am going to get up the courage to wake her. She is so peaceful when she sleeps. She looks like an angel. _My own personal angel sent down to me. _

Once Lucy found her way into Narnia, I noticed Bella's breathing steadying. She is sleeping. She has had a long day. I know I have to stay awake to wake her late for her movie. I tried to watch the movie, but I really couldn't get into it. So I just watched her sleep and glancing at the television just to make sure I didn't fall asleep.

The movie was over; I looked over at Alice who fell asleep. So I wiggled my way out from underneath Bella and put 'Say Anything' skipping over 'Prince Caspian' because Alice was the one who really wanted to watch it, but she is asleep now. I gently nudged Bella. I didn't get any reaction from her. I start to kiss her passionately hoping that would get her going. And that did the trick and she was starting to stir.

"Love, 'Say Anything' is starting." I said. With that being said she pulled me into her to lie down next to her. We watched the movie. "I know I was only 2 when this movie came out, but it's a classic and I love it." She whispered as she got into the movie. We watched movie of the movie. We were at the part where Lloyd calls Diane for the first time. "I love how Diane gave Lloyd a chance even though she really didn't know him." She smiled so big.

Finally we were at her favorite scene. The scene where Lloyd blasts Peter Gabriel's "In Your Eyes" on the old school boom box outside of Diane's bedroom window. She smiled at me. "Would you do that for me if we were in that situation?" She sincerely asked me. "Yes in a heart beat. I would play that song on repeat until your forgave me." I told her.

She rested her head on my chest with a smile. The movie finished and she was fast asleep again. I turned off the television and DVD player and I fell asleep dreaming of her.

**Time skip of a month to be exact the day of graduation.**

**BPOV**

It was time. Time for the one thing every college student can't wait to get to graduation day. I was in partial to the day because I really did like college. _Wow I am a total dork aren't I? _But I really don't know if I am ready to be thrust into the real world. I guess I really won't be alone in the real world; I have Edward, my family and friends. I know I will have guidance in every light.

I still haven't heard back from Lucy at Little Brown. I guess I am still holding out hope that my book will get published. _Well if Little Brown doesn't publish it, I guess I could save up some money and do a small publishing of it myself. Maybe if it sold a few hundred copies that way it would be more appealing to a publishing company. I can always send it to other publishers._

I was getting dressed for graduation. Alice got me this black Steve Madden dress with this studding like pattern around the waist and some black hidden platform box toe pumps also from Steven Madden. (The picture of the dress is up in my profile.) _Oh god if you're out there, please don't let me trip and fall today. After I get the diploma you can have me trip all night long. This just too important of a moment to ruin with klutziness! _

Just as I finished my thought of clumsiness, Alice came bounding through the door. "Hey Bella! Are you excited yet?" She nearly squealed. "Sure, Sure Ali." I said sounding unexcited. "Why so glum chum?" She asked. "It's just that a chapter of my life is closing and I have no clue what I am going to do next." I said with some sadness in my voice.

Ali started to do my make up and hair. "It will be alright Bella. I have a feeling you will be hearing from Little Brown soon." She said. "Why are you so sure of yourself? How do you know? What if you're right that and they contact me to turn me down?" I said. "You know that I have these premonitions of the future. And my visions are normally 99.9% actuate." She assured me. As she hammered that point into me she finished my hair and make up. I slipped on my shoes.

"Time to go, time to go end a chapter and start a new one." Alice sung. "Do you mind if I check my e-mail before?" Alice just looked at me with a knowing smile. I signed into my yahoo e-mail account. _1 new e-mail. _I clicked on it to see who it is from. It's from Lucy at Little Brown. _Oh my god! This is it._ I didn't open it. I shut my laptop and grabbed my cap and gown for graduation. And then we left.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoys it. Next chapter is graduation and the after. Please Review! Thank you in advance. Virtual hugs all around! **


	11. Chapter 11: When The Day Met The Night

**A/N: This story is coming to a close quickly. I am almost sure this will be the last chapter before the Epilogue. Again I don't own Twilight even though there are some Cullens I would like to own! Stephenie Meyer owns all of them and all of the Twilight character.**

**Chapter 11: ****When The Day Met The Night**

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

**EPOV**

Graduation day is finally here, which means that soon I will be starting med school. I have decided to go to med school here at the University of Washington. It has a great medical school. Plus already know most of the professors in the medical program and know the layout of the campus. So in 4 years I will be a doctor. _I am nervous about medical school, but I know Bella will be with me every step of the way. Become is only 1 of the 2 things I want most out of life. Bella marrying me is the first thing I want. _

Well I just finished getting ready for graduation. I ended up choosing a simple white button up dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of dress slacks. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my cap and gown to meet the girls in the lobby. When I reached the lobby Bella seemed to be in trance like she was a million miles away. I started to guide her to my car with Alice following. Quickly we got inside.

"What is wrong Bella? Are you nervous about today?" I asked. "Huh?" I knocked her out of her trance. "I asked what's wrong. Are your nerves getting the best of you?" She shook her head at me. "It's not graduation at all. I checked my e-mail before coming to meet up with you." She told me. "What did it say?" I put my hand in hers as we drove toward the large auditorium where graduation was being held. (A/N: I have no clue where UW has there graduation ceremonies at.) "I didn't have time to open it before we left. I am a little glad I didn't open it because I don't know how I would make it through graduation with out being sad knowing I got reject." I shook my head at her a little. "Don't think that way love." I kissed her hand as we parked.

We went to where we were lining up and put on our caps and gowns. "Why are these things so ugly?" Alice asked as she tries to lighten the mood. Soon we were marching in the precession into the auditorium. After numerous speeches degrees where starting to be handed out. "Edward Anthony Cullen" a voice called. I started to walk across the stage, was handed my diploma and shook the president of the university's hand. And then I returned to my seat.

Next it was Bella's turn, "Isabella Marie Swan." The same voice called her. As soon as she crossed the stage Emmett and the rest of the gang started cheering for her which caused here to blush. I thought she was going to fall but surprisingly she was composed. As she walked back to her seat she winked at me as she passed my row.

After more degrees where handed out we officially presented as the University of Washington's class of 2008. Alice, Bella and I walked out into the lobby to find our family. It was hard to miss them when Emmett runs up and grabs all three us at the same time into a bone crushing hug. After taking numerous pictures with every combination of us, our family and friends we were off to a graduation lunch at Volterra. (A/N: Yes that is actually a restaurant in Seattle. The link to the website is on my author profile.)

When we reached the restaurant we were quickly seated. After ordering our drinks and food we started idle chit chat. We talk about how it feels to be out of college to me going to medical school next year. Then Bella dropped the bomb, she told everyone about the e-mail from Lucy at Little Brown that she didn't get to open. "Oh my Bells, why didn't you open it?" Charlie asked. "I didn't want to have the rejection bring me down all day." Everyone could sense that she didn't want to talk about it. So every dropped and start chatting about how long the ceremony was.

After eating our meals and settling the check which my father insisted on paying, we left to start moving all of our stuff. Bella and I walked hand in hand to my Volvo. When we got back to the dorm, I went around to her side and open the door. We walked into the door and got on to the elevator. As we stepped inside I began to speak. "Love, Em is going to come help Charlie and you move your stuff in the truck. I will be moving my stuff, but I will meet you afterwards." I smiled at her. "What were not going to help each other out?" She asked. "Well I have a few things to do before we leave." I told her.

**BPOV**

_What? He is not going to help me move? I thought that was the deal. He helps me, I help him. What is more important then this? Well… Maybe he has to meet on of his advisor before we leave for the summer to discuss something about medical school. _Ding! The doors of the elevator opened on my floor. We walked towards my door. I could already see that the rest of the Cullens and Charlie were already moving my boxes out. "Good bye love. I will see you later." Then he kissed me. Em quickly cleared his throat as my friends and family came out to watch us. "Well then I will see you later Edward." I said to him with a quick peck on his cheek. And then he headed the rest of the way down the hall to the stairs.

I walk into the room as everyone left me alone in my room as they made another trip down stair with Alice and mine stuff. My laptop was still sitting closed on my desk. As I got closer to the desk I saw a beautiful ivory envelope with my name written on it in his beautiful script. I opened it to read the letter.

My Dearest Bella,

I am sorry I could help you move. But I want you to know that I love you and you're my life. Please meet me at 7 in the lobby. Alice has a dress for you. I know you hate surprises, but please trust me. Also please read the letter from Lucy at Little Brown. I love you.

Loving You Always and Forever,

Edward

Time seem to go by so fast. Every thing of mine was loaded and ready to go. I said good bye to my Charlie and the Cullens. I told them that I will see them at home tonight. I quickly remembered I should read the letter from Lucy at Little Brown. I quickly read it. As soon as I read "We are beyond thrilled to inform you that we would like to publish your book. Please connect me to start the publishing process." I was flabbergasted.

Everyone left except for Alice and Rose. "Rose, Alice I have some news. I read my letter from Little Brown. They want to publish my book. They really like it." I nearly shouted. "Oh my god Bella, that is great!" Rose congratulated me. Alice came up to give me a huge tight embrace. "I know you could do it." She whispered in my ear.

I took a shower and then came back to Alice and Rose setting up their mini hair and make up station. Alice tossed a robe to me and I put it on. _Let my torture commence! _I sat down. Surprisingly, I didn't get my hair pull too much and Alice didn't poke me in the eye with the massacre. Next Alice stood me up and pushed me into the closest to change. Our closest was always rather big, big enough to change in comfortably. "Your dress is hanging up in the black garment bag." Rose shouted through the closed door. (A/N: Link to the dress is in my profile.)

After coming out in the beautiful dress, Alice tossed me some heels. "Thanks Alice, I get the best news of my life and you try to kill me." I hissed. "Yeah I am trying to kill. Just put them on your damn feet and get your cute ass down to the lobby." Alice joked. I could sense there was something going on I didn't know about. "What are you guys not telling?" I looked directly into both of their eyes. Their eyes usually give them away, but I was quickly being pushed out the door. "Nothing… Nothing at all." They shout in unison as I head to the elevator to meet Edward.

As I reached the lobby I notice Edward standing there in a suit and tie. When I got closer I saw that his tie was the say turquoise color as my dress. _I bet that was Alice's doing. _"Hey there handsome." I called to him. He turned to me. "Wow love, you look beautiful. You look stunning in anything." He smiled at me coming over and taking me in his arms. We walked out of the dorm and his Aston Martin was waiting for right out in front. "We are taking the Vanquish? We must be going some where special." I said with a smile on my face. He opened my door like always and he got in on the driver's side.

Finally we pulled up to this fancy restaurant called Canlis. It is really fancy. The valet opened my door and Edward came around to take my arm to go inside. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked us. "Yes the reservation is under Cullen." He told her. She led us back to our table. This restaurant is gorgeous. We our waiter got there Edward order us some wine. Then I looked at the menus. There were no prices. _You know what that means…this place must be expensive. I told myself earlier I am not going to put up a fight about the cost of things, because Edward will spend the money no matter what. _

"So Bella, what would you like to have?" He asked me. "I don't know. I will just have what ever you're having." As soon as I said that the waiter came back with our wine. Edward ordered for us.

Dinner went by in a blur of different courses. It was so extravagant, beautiful and absolutely delicious. The three course meal was so fulfilling for what I knew it cost. _This is by far one of the best dinners of my left. And it was with the one and only I would every want to dine with in such a romantic restaurant._ "Are you ready to go, love?" He asked as the waiter came back with his credit card and his copy of the receipt. I nodded yes to him.

He stood up taking my hand and leading me out of the restaurant. I stopped near the valet stand because that's where we would get the car to leave. "No, Bella. We aren't leaving yet." I was a little confused. "But I thought you asked if I was ready to go?" I asked. "Yes I asked you if you wanted to leave the restaurant. Let's go for a walk in the park." He said. (A/N: I am not sure if there is a park near Canlis, but for my story lets pretend there is one.)

As we entered the park I noticed that it was beautifully decorated with twinkly light and I could hear the soft playing by a string quartet. The music was coming for a stage at one end of the park about 35 feet away or so. While walking towards the music I saw a sign "Strings in the Park". _I think I remember reading something about this in the newspaper the other day. _

"Wow that gazebo is beautiful." I stated in amazement. "Not as beautiful as you." Edward whispered. I turned and smiled at him. He pulled me into it. He kissed me. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "You know I am not a good dancer, Edward. But I can't ever tell you no." He quickly took me in his arms. We started to sway to the music. I rested my head on his shoulders.

"So love, did you read your letter from Little Brown yet?" he asked with true concern and caring in his eyes. "Yes." I whispered. "What did it say?" I stopped dancing. "Let's sit." I motioned to one of the benches that outline the inside of the gazebo.

We both took a sit. I turned to face him. He took my hands in his. "Well I did ready the letter." I tried not to give away emotion in my facial express. "Yes what did it say? This suspense is killing me." He practically shouted. "They said Dear Miss Isabella Swan…" I paused for dramatic affect. I could tell he was getting antsy so I finished. "We are beyond thrilled to inform you that we would like to publish your book. Please connect me to start the publishing process." I smiled the biggest grin. "I told you that they would like your story." He kissed with so much passion.

"I have something to tell or rather ask you." He smiled and slipped down to one knee. I smiled trying fight back the tears. I knew exactly what he was doing. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have been in love with since that first day I met you. You talking my promise ring during freshmen year only made me happier. Now I am asking if you will fulfill our promise… Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" He had true sincerity on his face. I didn't hesitate at all. "Yes, Edward I will marry. I want to start life you as soon as possible. I have wanted to forever." I smiled at him as he came up to embrace me. He slipped my engagement ring on my finger where my promise ring was. (A/N: The link to the engagement ring is on my profile.)

**A/N: Now here you are that's chapter 11. I think I lied. I think there will be another chapter before the epilogue. But I won't know until I start to write. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially the proposal. I got the idea of the gazebo from final scenes from Twilight. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: Almost Here

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this story, but I think I am almost 95% sure this will be the last chapter. There will be an epilogue I think. **

**As always I don't own Twilight its characters. I just own the plot. That's about it. **

**Chapter 12: Almost Here**____

Hey, hey now we're almost home.  
I'm missing you to death, missing you to death.  
Hey, hey we're not far from home.  
I'll swallow my pride and push back my seat tonight.

I'm on my feet  
I'm on my feet  
I'm on my feet

I'm on my feet (This isn't like us anyway.)  
I'm on my feet (This isn't like us anyway.)  
I'm on my feet (This isn't like us anyway.)

I'm running...  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here  
Our time is almost... our time is almost here

**BPOV**

When I got home from dinner last night I told Charlie every thing, except for Edward proposing and me excepting. I know I had to tell him in a special way. He told me he was really proud of me and he knew that I would be published some day. He wasn't expecting it this soon after I graduated, but he was over joyed for me.

The next day while at home at Charlie's house, I called up Lucy. We started the publishing process. She told me that one of the editors will read my rest of my book and make suggestion. Lucy had a feeling that I would accept the offer so she already had one of her best editors, Robert reading the chapters I submitted. He was going to send his suggestions back to as soon a possible.

I called Robert and he gave me his e-mail address so I could him the rest of my chapters to for him to read. As soon as I sent the rest of my chapters I got an e-mail from Robert with my first chapters edits. I started working when I finishing up correcting and rereading the prologue and the first chapter my cell phone began to ring. _I'm__ so glad I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4. There's only one thing to do three words for you. I love you._

My head and heart started screaming at the top of their lung. _Well that is if your head and heart could have lung to scream at the top of. _"Hello sweetheart." I answered my phone. "Good morning love, did you call Lucy yet? What's going with your book?" He asked. I proceeded to tell him how Lucy predicted my acceptance and already had her best editor, Robert on my book.

"That is great Bells! I know there is a lot going on right now, but I was wondering if you wanted to announce our engagement to our families tonight." He asked sound a bit unsure if I would agree. "Yes and you think we can set a wedding date?" I asked sounding unsure as well. "Yes, love we can set a date when ever you want. If you say you want to get married tomorrow, I will start planning it tonight." I giggled a little which I knew he would be smiling that crooked smile that turns my knees into Jell-O.

"Well I think tomorrow is way too soon. But I was thinking some time before you go back to school. I want to be married to you as soon as soon as possible. I really want to get married before my book is published because I want my name on the book to be Isabella Cullen. I know this selfish of me to rush you but…" He cut me off.

"Bella, I would love to be married before medical school. I would always know that you will be there when I come home from a hard day of school or residency. Well I go back to school at the end of August, so how about we have the wedding some time in July? That will give us enough time for a honeymoon." He said. "July sounds great. Since I will busy with the book, I will have to leave most of my wedding planning up to my maids of honor." I smiled. "You probably have an idea of who the pair could be." I giggled and then I heard Edward chuckle. "Yes I think I have 2 guesses about who they could be." I smiled as I start to type more into chapter 2. "You better keep your guesses to yourself. Don't tell them! I will ask them tonight." I told him.

"Okay love, I won't dare ruin your surprise. Well I better go, I need to call some restaurants to see if they can cater dinner tonight and you better get back to you edits." You can tell there was shear happiness and joy in his voice. He told me that Charlie and I need to be at his house at 7 tonight in semi formal attire. Then we said our good byes and 'I love you's, which included him calling me Mrs. Isabella Cullen a few times. _It has a good ring to it and I can't want to make it a reality. I will only have wait a few months to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I have wanted this since our first kiss a long, long time ago back in high school. _

**EPOV**

I spent the rest of the morning thinking of our engagement dinner tonight and calling every restaurant in the area that caters. I finally found a restaurant that was willing to cater on such a short noticed. They even provided servers to serve dinner. _Wow it must be really slow time for them for them to cater this dinner on what a several hours noticed or maybe they agreed when they found out who I was. But I am thankful either way. _

Next task is getting the family out of the house by 4 because the caterers will be here at 4:30. _Hmm what can I say so they won't expect anything at all? Ah I got it. _I watched in the kitchen to see my mother making lunch. My entire was lingering around so I should do it now. "Hey guys, I was wondering if you guys can vacant the house by 4 and come back to the house at 7 nicely dress." I asked. "Why do I have to leave my own house?" my father asked.

"Well I want to do something for you give you guys a surprise dinner. I want to be alone to do it." I smiled at them some what meekly. "Well that's all you had to say Edward. Just so you and everyone know where I am, Jasper and I will be at the mall. He promised to take me shopping when we got home the yesterday." Alice cheerfully squealed as she grabbed Jasper's hand to drag him out to her car to go shopping.

Just like clock work all of my family was out of the house at 4 with either garment bag in hand so they can change before they come home or they were off to the mall to buy something special for tonight. Then the door bell rang at 4:30. It was the caterers like I expected. I showed them to the kitchen and asked if there was anything I could help with. They told me that the best thing I could do was get out of the kitchen so they can work. I smiled and told them where I would be if they needed me.

I decided I need to go and think so I went to play my piano. I got completely lost in playing when I noticed the time. I went up stairs to get changed. I chose a nice dark blue shirt with a few shades lighter tie, and black dress pants. Then I decided to try to tame the beast in which I call my hair. I admitted defeat shortly, the beast has one again.

After I was finished getting ready I went down stairs to check on the caterers. They were finished; they set the table and every thing. Even one of the staff was acting as a butler and directing my family to the dining room when they arrived. Finally everyone was there. So dinner started.

The courses of the meal blurred together for me. I can't even remember what everyone was talking about when desert was being served. _It's now or never. _I stood up as I picked up my wine glass and gently tapped it with my knife.

"Well as everyone knows or will now know, Little Brown decided to publish her novel. But that isn't the only reason why I …I mean we are having this special dinner." I said as I pulled Bella so she was standing beside me. She was covering her hand with her engagement ring on it. "Well what I am trying to say is that last night at dinner I asked Bella if she would fulfill her promise and marry me." I chocked out. "And I said yes!" Bella squealed as she uncovered her hand revealing her beautiful ring.

Everyone started congratulate us. "Well that's not every thing we have to tell you." I said. "You better not tell me I am going to have to hold a shot gun wedding." Charlie said in the most serious tone I have ever heard him use. "No, no dad. Don't worry I am not pregnant. Edward and I decided to have our wedding before he goes back to school in August. So we will be getting in July. Also I want to ask Alice and Rose if they will be my maids of honor." She said. "Yes we will." Rose and Alice said in unison.

After dinner Rose, Alice and Bella talked about the wedding. She told them that they would have to plan most of the wedding, but she will have veto power over any of their decisions. Then she stressed she wanted a small wedding and that she would love to have it here.

**BPOV**

After Charlie left for home in my truck, Alice and Rose stared talking about the wedding. "Well ladies here are my wedding ground rules. Rule #1: I want a simple and small wedding. There will be no inviting hundreds of people that barely even remember either Edward or Me being out of diapers. I would be happy to have the wedding here. Rule #2: I have the power to veto any of your decisions. Everything you choose or plan has to get the okay from me before anything is purchased or scheduled. And Rule #3: As my bridesmaids, you will be wearing the color I choose. I want a dark blue and to appease everyone, you can choose any dress you want as long as they are the same color. And those are my rules." I let a huge breath after I finished. The girls just smiled and agreed with my rules. "Also since I have known Juliana for a long time she will be one of my bridesmaids with you. But I just need to call her. I know she is busy with school and Justin to come help you guys with the wedding plans." I smiled. _I am going to call her tomorrow morning. I want to call her now, but it's almost midnight here so it 3AM in New York City. Oh I bet the city and NYU is beautiful this time of year. _

Weeks start to fly by. I was busy with editing my story and resubmitting chapter and then Rose and Alice came over in the evening for dinner to discuss wedding plans. We have set the date; we will be married on July 17th. Also I chose the color of the bridesmaid dresses. The color is called blue velvet.

As soon I picked the color Rose, Alice and Juliana chose their dresses. Rose picked a **halter****satin****ball gown**** with side ruching and overlay skirt. Alice chose something that is totally Alice to a tee. She picked ****a strapless****satin****ball gown**** with side invert, ****embroidery**** and ****beading****. Finally Juliana sent me a picture of her dress that she found a dress at some fancy bridal shop in the city. It is a ****satin****empire****ball gown**** with ****chiffon****halter**** and ****ruched**** sash. And I chose the shoes. All three of them are wearing the same shoes dyed the correct color. (A/N: Pictures of their dresses and shoes are on my author profile. Alice's dress does not have the wrap that is in the picture. The shoes would be dyed blue velvet.) The next day I decided to dedicate the entire day to finding a dress for myself.**

**When Alice and Rose found their dresses they schedule me an appointment to find a dress. They picked me up bright and early. We had a quick breakfast at a diner. Then we were off to the bridal shop. I tried on about 100 different dresses and then along came dress number 101. It was absolutely beautiful. It was an allover lace ****A-line**** with ****ruched**** bust and beaded ****empire**** waist with a**** chapel train**** in the tradition white. My shoes are cutout platform sandal.**

**More weeks went by with more dress fittings and more book edits. I told Robert and Lucy that when I was getting married and when I will be back after the honeymoon. Both Lucy and Robert congratulated me. "Oh Bella, Robert just finished up editing your book. I think the first printing will be in the end of August after the wedding." Lucy told me. "Thank you Lucy and thank Robert for me. The next week, I got a surprised package in the mail. It weighed more than the shoes I order. I ripped it open. And it was my book finished with cover art. My name on the book was Isabella Cullen and that made me grin. **

**A/N: And here it is! Chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know if you like it or hate it! This story is almost over! But you know the old saying "All good things must come to an end." or is it a song lyric. I really don't remember now. **


	13. Epilogue: Time After Time

_**A/N: It is time. This is the final part of this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope everyone enjoys this final piece. Yet again I don't own Twilight and any of the characters, even though I wish I could. Most of the characters belong to the creative genius, Stephenie Meyer. Note: Alice's dress has changed. I was checking the links and there was a problem with the links. I found all the dress but her dress. Also the shoes have changed. **_

_**Epilogue: Time After Time**_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find meTime after timeIf you fall I will catch you Ill be waitingTime after timeAfter my picture fades and darkness hasTurned to grayWatching through windows you're wonderingIf I'm okSecrets stolen from deep insideThe drum beats out of timeIf you're lost you can look and you will find meTime after timeIf you fall I will catch you Ill be waitingTime after time_

**BPOV**

This day finally came. It feels like just yesterday that Edward gave me my promise ring and now here I am just moments away from marrying the man of my dreams. Everyone was around me helping get into the dress, making sure my make stayed on my face and not on my dress and constantly doing hair checks. It one strand was out of place Alice, Rose and Juliana would be there to right the stray hair with hair spray. I smiled at my bridesmaids as time went by.

My mother came into the room. "I know this is just a silly tradition, but here is some old." She placed an antique looking straight of pearls around my neck. "Wow, mom this looks so delicate. Thank you!" I smiled. Juliana came up to me next. "Here. You can borrow these since you said you couldn't find any ear rings." She told me. I took them and thanked her. They were absolutely gorgeous. Alice took my bouquet and tied a blue piece of fabric around it. "Now you have some blue. It was part of an ugly wrap that came with the dress. I thought the wrap made the dress look to prom dressy." She smiled at me.

Finally Rose came over. "Well you have been well accessorized, so I am not going to physically give you anything. I know this might not be new to you but I am going to share something my mom told me when I first started dating Emmett. She told me 'Love is always not easy. There will always be bumps in the road, but is what makes love grow stronger.'" _Rose seemed so wise at that moment. _

In that moment, I was knocked out of my daze. Charlie knocked on the door. "Its time Bells." As Charlie came in the room I noticed everyone left. "Are you ready for this?" He smiled as he walked over to me. "Yes dad. I have been ready for this since the first time I saw Edward." I smile. He took my arm and started walking towards the backyard. Finally we were at the doors leading into the back yard. I heard the wedding march started to play. Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

Charlie and I walked down the aisle towards my love and my life. My eyes contacted with Edward's eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off. I heard the minister start the ceremony. I was totally lost in his eyes. I briefly heard Edward say his 'I do'. And then I got lost again in those rich emerald eyes. Then I heard a sharp clearing of some one's throat. I turn towards the sound. The minister smiled and we start my vows, I strong declared my 'I do". Then he pronounced us husband and wife.

We were quickly ushered into the house for pictures while I assumed the help that Alice hired was setting up for the reception. After a million pose and pairings of Edward and me, me and my father, all my bridal party, and the pairings of my bridesmaid and Edward's best men we went back to the yard where a hard wood dance floor and numerous tables were set up. Dinner went by quickly then it was time to cut the cake. Just like tradition Edward and I cut the cake and then fed each other. I know Emmett was a little sad that we didn't smash the cake in each other face.

After the toast by our friends it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. _Oh shit! That's the one thing I forgot to do. I didn't pick out our first dance song. I hope the song some one picked out isn't horrible and something lame. _Edward took my hand and led me out to the center of the dance floor. "I picked this song for us. I want you know to know that I love you and I will forever." He whispered in my ear. The first notes of the song flowed into my ears and all I could do was smile and pull myself closer to my husband.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, And think of youCaught up in circles confusionIs nothing newFlashback warm nightsAlmost left behindSuitcases of memories, Time afterSometimes you picture meI'm walking too far aheadYou're calling to me, I cant hearWhat you've saidThen you say go slowI fall behindThe second hand unwindsIf you're lost you can look and you will find meTime after timeIf you fall I will catch you Ill be waitingTime after time_

The song continued to play as Edward twirl me and held me close. After the song finished, I kissed Edward and thanked him. The rest of the reception flew by with us dancing to everything from Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" to The Honorary Title's "Accident Prone" to even Katy Perry's "Thinking of You". (A/N: I am sorry I have to say that my musical guilty pleasure is Katy Perry.)

After the wedding we ushered to our limo. We were off on our honey moon. We were going to Italy. Our trip to Italy, Edward recreated our first date in Italy, even with The Honorary concert. We went to every thing we went to back then. The only thing that changed was in the nights we would have hours and hours of love making. At first we were awkward, but we got as our nerves calmed down. It was the best week of my life.

Soon after coming back, we moved in our new apartment close to campus, but it felt like home. When Edward went back to school I started doing promotional stuff for my book. I didn't have to do a book tour or anything yet because the book just came out.

A few weeks after coming home, Lucy called me. "Hey Bella, go to the New York Times book list online." She told me. I quick got to the webpage. I quickly look over the list and then I began to shriek. "OH MY GOD! I am number one!" I screamed some more. "You know what this means?" I didn't say anything. "I hope you're up for a book tour." Lucy said. "Oh yes, I am up for it I just need to discuss it with Edward." I told her. That night Edward and I talked about it. He agreed that I should go. I reluctantly went. I had book signing, appearance on daytime talk shows which included Oprah and also late night talk shows. Before I went to bed every night I called my husband and we chatted for hours. He would end up humming my lullaby to until I feel asleep. After promoting the book I was so glad to come home to my waiting husband.

**EPOV**

**Time skip to about 3 years ahead.**

Bella's book was in forth printing and she already released the sequel to her first book. And just as her first book did she was 1 again. She was quickly becoming a popular teenage fiction writer. But lately she has been feeling ill which made me feel bad about leaving her during the day while I was at school. Rose and Alice came down often to take care of Bella. Since our wedding, Rose and Alice opened a trendy boutique in Seattle. Alice is actually going to start selling he own clothing designs.

After about a week I noticed Bella still wasn't feeling well. "Bella, will you please go to the doctors? I don't like seeing you sick and all I want to do is have you better." I told her with a puppy dog pout that I know that she can't say no to. "Edward… Don't give me that look. You know I can say no to you and that look. I guess I will call the doctor tomorrow. Only on one condition." I smiled at her. "What's the condition love?" I asked. "You have to come with me." She said right before she ran out of the room to bathroom.

**Later on that week**

We waited patiently in the waiting room of one of my father's colleagues that he went to medical school with at the University of Washington. Bella was a new patient because when she was in college and had an ailment that had to see a doctor she just went to health center on campus. We filled out all the forms. _This doctor is going to get a kick out of her answer of the question 'When was the last time you had to seek medical attention go to the Emergency Room?'. We checked the box that said '1-2 month ago'. Yeah Bella had a incident walking in heels when were invited to one of professor's dinner parties._

At last the nurse came out and called Bella back. The nurse did the normal things like weighing her, taking her blood pressure and asked her what was wrong. Bella told her everything. Dr. Greene said she will have to run some test by taking a urine sample and some blood. She asked if we had the time to wait for the results. We waited … and waited some more. Finally there was a knock on our room's door. Dr. Greene came in with a rather pleasant look on her face.

Bella looked up at the doctor. She got kind of worried since she didn't say anything. "Tell me straight doctor. I am I dying?" She said trying not to sound sarcastic. "Well my news is rather to the contrary. Your not dying. You are just pregnant." She said with a smile. Bella turned to me. "We are going to have a baby." She was sounded so excited. "I know. We are going to be parents. There is no one else I would want to be the mother of my children." She started tearing up at what I said.

**4 months time skip to the start of Bella's second trimester. **

Bella's pregnancy has been going rather normal. Normal with the occasional morning sickness. We found out a couple of weeks ago at an ultrasound that we are having twins, a boy and a girl. I am glad that our babies are happy and healthy. Dr. Greene told us that there shouldn't be any complications, since the pregnancy is progressing like normal.

"Baby, what do you think of name Jade?" Bella asked me. "Love, that's a beautiful name, but I don't think so. How about Alexander and Alexis?" I asked. "No, I will not have our twins have those cliché matchy twin names." she told me. "Okay. How we keep thinking." I turned off the bedside lamp and we laid down to go to bed.

After just starting to snuggle with her she said "Baby, I know its late, but the babies are having craving. You don't have to go out if you don't want to." "You know I would go out and get the world if you asked me to. What do you want?" I asked. "The babies and I want Ben & Jerry's Phish Food and dill pickles." She said. _This by far not the weirdest craving she had. The one last week was the strangest, she wanted a grilled cheese and mayo sandwich drizzle with chocolate syrup. _"I will be back as soon as I can. If you need anything else call my cell." I quickly slipped on my shoes and grabbed my car keys.

**Time skip to the end of Bella's pregnancy.**

It was a Sunday and I decided to make Bella breakfast in bed. I don't like the idea of her having to much stress in her day. So I thought breakfast could be the little thing I could take of her plate. I made her a grand breakfast with French toast, bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. As Bella started into her second piece of French toast she started gripping her stomach. "Bella, love are you okay?" I was really concerned. "I think its time. The twins want to come and meet the world." She said as she started to panic. "Its okay Bells, calm down. Put on your shoes and I will grab your hospital bag." I grabbed her bag and put on her slip on shoes. As we hurried to the Volvo, I called Dr. Brandon, Bella's OBGYN.

Dr. Brandon met us at the hospital. She was out front with front of the hospital. I am glad she talked us into pre registering. So we had all the proper paper work filled out. As soon as we got into the birthing room, Bella reminded me to call everyone. I called everyone and what felt like 5 minutes the waiting room was filled with our family.

After what felt like a century Dr. Brandon came back. Bella's contractions were getting closer. "Its time Bella." is all she said and Bella nodded her head. The next thing I heard after several pushes was the first cries of our first baby. "It's a boy. Now rest Bella, your baby girl should be coming in a minute or so. " Dr. Brandon said. About minutes past and our girl came. The babies were born on July 27th.

After they cleaned the babies up they were back to use. "So mommy, what are we going to name them?" I asked. "You can pick his first name and I will pick his middle name. And I will pick her first name and you can choose her middle name." She smiled at me as I wiped the sweat from her forehead with a wet cloth. "Well for this little boy I pick the name Aiden." I smile down at the little baby bundled in a blue blanket in my arms. "Good name daddy. His name is Aiden Michael Cullen. And her name will be Deven." I smiled at my babies. "Deven Leigh Cullen." I finished as our entire family entered the room.

**Time skip 10 years ahead at Christmas time.**

Bella and I at a Christmas tree lot with a black lab puppy on a leash as we watched the twins who are now 10. We are looking for a tree. "Mom! Dad! I think this is our tree." The boy said to me. "I think it is great Aiden. That's our tree if you like it." I said as I turned Deven. "Oh dad! I love it! I think Fallon already likes it." She pointed to the puppy stiffing the tree. "Don't even think to doing what you were thinking about do on that tree Fal." I smiled at smiled at Bella as she watched us. I called over the lot attendant. He cut the tree and took it to our car as I paid the cashier. After the twins were born I got a bigger car. We got a BMW X5 Hybrid, but I still have the Volvo and drive if often. (A/N: Link to a picture of the BMW on profile.)

Oh how I love this Bella, our children, our puppy and me picking out a Christmas tree. _This is the life I have always dreamt of. _"Are you ready to go ready to go home baby?" Bella asked me. "Yes I ready to go home." I smiled as I rubbed her little baby bump.

**A/N: And that is the end of Our Time Now. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I know I loved writing and developing these situations. I am also kind of sad to see it end. But I have a new idea in the works. I think I am going to take my time writing. This was a really long epilogue. I really didn't want to split it up. I know I could have. **

**Also I am sorry if any thing I said about the pregnancy is incorrect. I have never been pregnant. I am going off what I have seen in movies, found on the internet and learned from my few friends that have been pregnant. **

**Well this is the end. If you liked the story or you hated it, please me a review and I will try to apply the suggestions to my future writing. Thank you every one. Thank you Erin, Savanna, and Lecia for letting bounce ideas off you guys! Thank you!**


	14. Our Time Now Fan Fic Mix

**A/N: Here are all the songs I used through out my story! Enjoy!**

**Our Time Now Fan Fic Mix**

Our Time Now by The Plain White T's- Story Title.com/file/p3uxte

This Is Home by Switchfoot- Chapter 1 Title.com/file/l5dvu7

Stuck To You by Hellogoodbye- Chapter 2 Title.com/file/zp1yzc

Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's- Chapter 3 Title- Previous song choice for class.com/file/ddo82z

Accident Prone (acoustic) by The Honorary Title- Bella's Song Choices for class.com/file/9xxq62

Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches– Chapter 4 Title.com/file/8ssyal

Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn by Hellogoodbye- Alice's Ringtone on Bella's phone.com/file/pazcl7

Let It Be by The Beatles- Alice's Ringtone on Edward's phone.com/file/rovqox

Yellow by Coldplay– Chapter 5 Title.com/file/n3ewam

Boxcar by Jawbreaker- The song that the first guy was slaughtering at Open Mic Night. .com/file/48u5hx

The No Seatbelt Song by Brand New- The song that Jasper sang at Open Mic Night..com/file/yfhh4n

You and Me by The Plain White T's- Chapter 6 Title.com/file/urwh4s

Bridge and Tunnel by The Honorary Title- Chapter 7 Title.com/file/bnqvys

Northern Downpour by Panic at the Disco- Chapter 8 Title.com/file/6y4ymx

Why Worry by The All American Rejects- Chapter 9 Title.com/file/r1pbqv

I've Got You by McFly- Chapter 10 Title.com/file/dtxuw2

When The Day Met The Night by Panic at the Disco- Chapter 11 Title.com/file/z865se

Almost Here by The Academy Is…- Chapter 12 Title.com/file/htzwsb

Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper- Epilogue Title and First Dance as husband and wife song. .com/file/wxpq26

Time After Time by The Academy Is… (Another version for you. This is live version.).com/file/n1wzgi

Time After Time by Eva Cassidy (A third version for you.).com/file/dxd1wc

Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison- Wedding song.com/file/jbycwn

Thinking of You by Katy Perry- Wedding song.com/file/ah342u


	15. Author's Note

**A/N: I know this isn't part of my story. But I am looking for a Beta! I have the first chapter of my next story but I want it Beta-ed before I post it. If you interested in the job, PM me. If I don't get anyone to Beta for me, I will post this chapter on February 25, 2009. So if my grammar problems and what not annoy you and you have time, please PM. Thank you so much for your time. **


End file.
